Take What Little I Diserve
by AngelofMusicHidenoLonger
Summary: Christine Daae is thought dead, but is she really? Did the bullet that her friend sent through her really kill her? Disclaimer: I do not own Love Never Dies, I just like writing fanfiction Updated: as regularly as I can make it (read Authors Note in Ch25)
1. The Death of One

**Erik's POV**

I lean down and kiss her delicate lips. She wraps her weak shaking arms around me and I hold her close. I can feel her go limp in my arms and her arm is slipping off of my shoulder. I didn't want to let her go, because I knew that once I did she'd be gone forever. After a good few minuets I separate my lips from heres and hold my dead love's body close to my chest.

"No!" I wail, trying to cover the sound of my heart breaking and smashing.

I see Gustave, the poor boy had just lost his mother. All he had now was a choice, but surly he would choose to go back to France with that fop Raoul, the father he was raised by. Gustave runs over to his mother and burys his face in her skirt,

"Mommy.." He sobs silently into her. I place a gentle comforting hand on his head and gently stroke his hair. I then see Raoul and I take my hand off of the boy's head and I'm ready to hand him his wife, but instead of coming towards me he sighs and then says,

"I'm sorry." Turning and walking away.

Madame Giry arrives with the doctors at that exact moment, but it's already too late, she's gone and I'm never going to be able to hold her close to me, and feel her soft cool skin on mine. I'll never be able to smell the beautiful curls that she holds on her head and look into her warm dark eyes. I'll never get to kiss her lips, and hold her hand. I'll never be able to do what I wanted to do for years, marry the woman that I love. I want to marry Christine Daae, but now I never will. She's the only one person that's shown me undying love back to me and I was willing to marry her and start a family, a proper family with her because I love her. But she's gone, and she's never coming back. I'll never hear her sweet voice or be able to write. Why am I still alive? Why couldn't I die? I just want to see her again. I look around and see the gun on the pier and I take it in my hand. It's cold and slick, there's still one bullet left inside of it, all I need to do is pull, then I can be with her forever. I position it in my shaking hands and hold it up to my head, but I then see the boy. He's crying, sobbing and clinging to his mother,

"Mommy!" He wails, I look around and that fop's already gone, I'm all he has. He needs me. I then throw the gun in the water and place my hand back on the boy's head stroking his hair trying to comfort him in the only way I knew possible.

One of the doctor's walks up to me and asks,

"May I examine her?" I look at her and then lean down and kiss her cold soft lips one last time, and run my hand down her arm and to her hips, feeling her perfect skin and bone structure one last time. I then gently place her down, crossing her arms to meet in the middle by her skirt line folded over, and I place a rose in her hand. I then stand up and turn to the boy. He looks at me with teary eyes and a running nose. He holds his arms up and says,

"Daddy..?" and I pick him up. He wraps his arms around my neck and buries his face in my shoulder, why must the world be so cruel? Why am I not dead in Christine's place? Why did God feel the need to snatch up the mother of a young child who needs her, who needs to be taken care of by the only person who's most likely ever cared about him through the years?

I begin to turn away and I look at Madame Giry, who sees me and walks over,

"Meg's on her way to the hospital. But thank you, for talking her out of ending her life." She says smiling slightly

"But instead she ended Christine's." I say coldly back and then I'm about to put Gustave in the carriage back to Phantasma when I hear a voice behind me.

"I've got a pulse and a breath! She's still with us!"


	2. A Ray of Hope

**Gustave's POV**

I look up and see a doctor kneeling beside mother, two fingers on her wrist smiling and he says that she's alive. Other doctors then surround her and start to undress where the wound was and start to remove it there, as she's slipped on a special bed type thing and put into a carriage. One of the doctor's approaches father and I and then says,

"She is alive and functioning, but she's lost almost four pints of blood, and that's enough to where she could die any second."

"Take it from me." Father says and then the Doctor says,

"But Sir, that's too much to take from one person, we need at least one other pint-" They start but then I say,

"I can do that! Give Mommy my blood!" sniffing and I wipe away a tear

"No you're too young I'm afraid my boy-" the doctor starts and then Madame Giry says,

"I'll do it, if I hadn't provoked Meg after her performance then none of this would have happened in the first place." The doctor nods and then we get into this funny carriage and drive to the hospital.

Father's asleep from all the blood they took from him and Madame Giry just went home. I'm sitting on mother's bed holding her hand and hugging her. The doctor's told the nurses to not even bother with me because I was apparently, 'still in shock'. I have no idea how long it is until I hear a soft,

"Gustave." From behind me and I turn around to see Father in the doorway. He walks over to me and picks me up. "Lets go home, your mother has to rest." and then I wrap my arms around his neck and then rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep


	3. Undying Love

**This one's a long one, just a warning :P**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and I'm in a completely white room. I'm in a white gown with my hair let loose and natural down my back, it looks like I've been cleaned. My hands fly to my side and I feel nothing, it's like I was never shot. I then see the blue dress that Erik had given me next to me and I run my hands over the soft material. I loved how it fitted and hugged the places of me it needed to. I then gasp and scramble to my feet.

"Erik! Gustave! Gustave!" I yell frantically looking around.

"Hush my child, your son's fine." I hear a familiar voice say I turn around slowly and ask,

"Daddy?"

"Oh how you've grown my child. It seems like just yesterday you were playing with the little de Changy boy, but look at you, a grown Opera star, a wife and a mother." He says smiling. I run up to him and hug him, sobbing.

"But Daddy, I never loved Raoul. I married him and yes I did love him and he was amazing but I never truly loved him! And now I'll never get to tell him I'm sorry for wasting 10 years of his life and I never got to show Erik how much I did love him! I don't want to die Daddy! I want to live, I need to live! Gustave needs me, I never got to say goodbye to him! I never got to hold him and tell him that I love him and that he needs to be with his father! And then I never got to tell Erik that he needs to take care of Gustave and that I love him and I want to be his wife!" I sob into his shoulder he hugs me and then says,

"Little Lotte everything will be fine I promise you. Now tell me the story behind Erik, I am very curious.

"Years and years ago I thought he was the angel of music you had sent me but he wasn't. He was a human but a monster. And I loved him and he left me and the night before I was married to Raoul, Raoul hit me. So I went to find him and I told him that I loved him. I gave him everything that night, my emotions, my heart, my body-" I start and at that part Daddy raises his eyebrows, "And I loved him, I had so much raw and undying love for him, and he left. He left me alone in the dark of the night in his bed. Leaving me with nothing, or well he left me with his son."

"So Erik is Gustave's true father?" Daddy asks. I nod,

"And then the Opera Populaire burnt down and he was murdered. No one recovered a body though, but who knows Erik was "The Phantom of the Opera" and "The Opera Ghost, O.G.""I say and then found myself sobbing,

"And then when Raoul found out I was pregnant, he wasn't even paying attention, he wasn't there when Gustave was born, he was out having sex with other woman. He would come home drunk, and yell at me for singing a lullaby to Gustave. He hated me singing, said that it would let Erik back to my life. And one day he came home drunk and he had gambled away all of our money, all the money that I had earned and was saving, he gave them my money. MY money and his. He gambled away that I had set aside for Gustave. He literally gave away our lives! And I loved Erik, Raoul was spending more and more time away, and so was I. I would go to Erik's old house for days at a time with Gustave, hoping that he'd return to me and our baby boy. But he never did, I remember when I came home one night he was in our bed with three other woman. He never apologized, he never said anything of it, he only smirked when I saw them. The three woman weren't embarrassed at all, his pretty little wife was watching and envying them and they found that amusing. But I never asked him for divorce. I should have, but I never did! Because my baby needed a home to live in and I knew that I'd be kicked out on the streets and then he'd only know the coldness of the wind as he fell asleep and not the warmth of covers and a pillow. But singing is what brought me to him! And I just preformed and I realized that I loved Erik and I kissed him in the dressing room and then I gave him everything I had again. I just lost control and gave it to him. Then Gustave was gone and Raoul left me and then Meg took him and I was shot. He kissed me one last time, and I felt his lips against mine and the world faded." Daddy hugs me and strokes my hair,

"Oh my dear Lotte, you're fine, I promise you're fine. They're fine, I know that they are." He says

"How?" I ask and then he takes my hand and then the world twists and changes.

I open my eyes and when the room stops spinning I can tell where we are, we're in a small hospital room. I see Erik and Gustave and I yell their names,

"Erik my love! Gustave my baby!" but they don't stir.

"They can't hear or see you Lotte, unfortunately." Daddy says and I let go of his hands and walk over to Erik, I wrap my arms around him and rest my head near his shoulder and on his head, my cheek resting against his. I can see his eyes tear up and he touches his cheek, causing me to feel his hand lightly graze my skin. I smile and then Gustave looks at him and says,

"I have to use the bathroom."

"It's just down the hall." Erik says and Gustave runs out of the room. Erik is staring at my limp body and takes one of my hands in his. "Christine this is my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned you, I should have realized what was happening to Meg before it happened. Please forgive me, I love you so much. But you can never return my love, I'm a monster, a hideous beast meant to burn in hell for the rest of eternity. But until then, I want to be able to have my one little piece of heaven. I know you can't hear me, but if you can, if you really can. Please marry me? Christine Daae you beautiful and perfect angel be my wife, my lover, my one and only! Please, will you marry me?" I start to tear up and say,

"Yes Erik! Yes, I want to more than anything!" but he can't hear me, tears are streaking down his cheeks and mine, by mine I mean me and my corpse. I gently turn his head towards me and plant a kiss on it, a loving, passionate, gentle kiss. When I separate from him he's looking right into my eyes, and I can tell that he sees nothing, and something at the same time. He reaches his hand up and touches my cheek I lean into his hand and I can tell that he can feel something. "I love you." I choke out through now what were sobs. I see Daddy looking at me out of the corner of my eye, watching my every move, but I don't care. I lean my forehead on his and sit down on his lap and just curl up next to him and close my eyes leaning against his chest, eventually falling asleep.


	4. Threatening Loss

**Rate/Review please? I am open to any and all suggestions that you have for the story :D**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I felt her, she hugged me and then kissed me before sitting in my lap. I saw her eyes and felt her touch on my body and hand when I held it out to where her face must have been. But she's gone now, I feel the warmth of her presence quickly leave my body and I feel my heart break again. Gustave comes back in and then asks,

"Father why are you crying?" Climbing onto my lap. I then say,

"Because I wish that I had kept her safe." Gustave curls into me and then says,

"You did, all through the years of us in France whenever she would get scared or Mr. de Changy would hit her. She would always pray that her Angel of Music would keep her safe and find her again, and she told me that you were the Angel of Music when we got here and she started being with you allot." I smile and then peck his forehead. Gustave wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Gustave I wish that was true." I say

"Do you love mother?" He asks suddenly. I'm taken aback by the question, coming from a 10 year old boy. But I answer honestly,

"Yes, I do. I love her with everything that I have inside of me, she's pure perfection. And I want to spend the rest of the time I have on this Earth with her." I say and then slip one of my hands onto the bed to hers and it feels warm, and not cold. Like she's alive. Gustave smiles and then asks,

"Are you going to get married?" I chuckle and say,

"How I wish my dear boy. How I wish we were. But I need to ask her, when she wakes up and can hear me of course. Is that okay with you?" Gustave smiles and nods,

"Yes, it is. But did you know about me? When mother was pregnant with me, did you leave knowing about me?" He asks getting slightly more seriously.

"Gustave de Changy, if I had known about you then I would have never left your mother, I would have stayed with her and married her. I would have raised you and taken care of both of you. If only that had happened, then we may not even be in this situation." I say looking him in the eye and stroking part of his hair. He smiles and then asks,

"Is Mr. de Changy ever going to come back?" I sigh and say,

"I don't know Gustave, I just don't know."

"I love you father." He says. I feel my heart skip a beat and my stomach flutter. Never in my life had a child say that they loved me. Every child would run away from me in fear, or scream and curse my presence along with their parents. Not a single one said that they loved me, or that they even liked me. But Gustave had just said that he loved me. Me. I smile and then say,

"I love you too Gustave." and we hug for a while longer before I'm called outside.

I get outside and I see Madame Giry,

"What do you want?" I ask feeling my blood rate rise,

"Erik, Raoul's fighting for custody of the boy, against you and Christine. If Christine doesn't wake up soon then you could loose unless you prove that you are indeed the boy's father." She says handing me an envelope. And then leaving swiftly back to Meg. And then it dawns on me..

**I could loose my son **


	5. Saved?

I would like to thank everyone for reading this story and I hope that you all are enjoy it! Rate/Review? I am open to any and all suggestions that would make the story more exciting :D And this chapter isn't going to be as good as the other ones because I wrote it when I was extremely tired :D

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

Father takes me home, and he goes to his room. I overheard him and Madame Giry talking, I could be sent back to France. I didn't want to go back to France, I wanted to stay with Father and Mother. I loved them and I wanted to be a family, but how could I do that if I was in France with the man who had hit my mother and cheated on her? He had even hit me once, my shoulder still hurt and the bruise was still there from when I wanted to play the grand piano, but he was drinking and I didn't know. Mother wasn't home and he had said that if I ever told her, then even worse would happen to her. So I kept quiet, I could still remember how it went down.

_I looked around, Mother wasn't home and father was in the kitchen. I looked at the smooth black grand piano. It couldn't hurt to just play one melody, one little song. I smile and pull myself onto the bench and before I play, I run my finger tips lightly over the top of the cool white keys. I then begin to play, and I loose myself in the music. It feels so good to let the songs coming from my head and just let them pour out though my finger tips and out through the beautiful sound of the grand piano which was kept in perfect condition and tuning. The only reason I stop is because I feel my hair yanked back and I;m thrust from the piano bench,_

"_What did I tell you about playing that damn piano!" He yelled yanking me up to his level by my hair, my feet dangling above the ground. I'm so scared that I can't talk, and nothing comes out but a sob. He then throws me on the floor and slaps my shoulder hard, "Don't ever touch that piano again! And don't ever tell your mother about this or I promise much worse will happen to her and you." and then kicks the same spot before leaving._

I take off my shirt and look at the large purple spot, I told mother that I had fallen on the playground, but I knew she didn't believe me. But I had never told her the truth, and then we came here and all of this happened, and tomorrow I could be snatched from my family. I'm frantically searching through my luggage now, trying to make room for my new stuff, because i knew that Father had no real evdience of me being his son so I might as well pack now.

I stumble across a paper and I read it. My eyes widen and I run to Father's room.

"Father! Father!" I barge in and he's looking at a photograph of mother. He looks up at me and asks,

"Yes Gustave." I hand him the slip of paper and his eyes light up.

"Gustave this is exactly the evidence that we needed! Where did you find it."

"In my suit case, Mr. de Changy and I have identical ones, so he must have put that in mine instead of his." I say smiling and then Father hugs me close and says,

"We'll be able to make it through this, I promise! We'll be a proper family, me, you and your mother." I smile and hug him back smiling and snuggling up against the warmth and the love in his arms, but cringing when he touched my shoulder, "Gustave why did you flinch?" He asks. I feel my face go hot,

"It's nothing-" I begin but then Father catches sight of the slight part of the bruise through my shirt

"Let me see that young man." He says and I do. He inspects it and asks,

"How did you get it? Tell me the truth Gustave." And then I start crying and tell him.

"And then he hit be and kicked me throwing me on the ground. Threatening that if I told Mother he'd hurt her!" I say and his fists clench up and his jaw ticks and locks,

"How dare he-How dare he lay hands on a child. How dare he purposefully hurt a child and a woman. Gustave, are you comfortable with sharing that in court as well as this? Did you go to the hospital for it?"

"Yes, I sprained my shoulder, Mother keeps those records in her bag. I told her that I fell while on the playground and hit a rock, but I can tell she didn't believe me."

"My son, we are saved!" He cries and then I wrap my arms around him and say,

"I don't ever want to leave." and I hug him for a while before I'm sent off to bed.


	6. Waking up

**Christine's POV**

I sit by myself, playing with a piece of cloud like fluff. I sigh, I wished that I could be with Erik and Gustave. They needed me if they had any chance of keeping Gustave in America. I feel tears coming to my eyes and they slowly and silently fall down my cheeks. Daddy looks at me and asks,

"What's the matter Lotte?" He asks,

"I want to go home, I want to see Erik and Gustave again." I say and I sniff

"Well Lotte, that just may be possible." He says smiling. I put my head up and look at him, starting to get my hopes up,

"How?" I ask

"Well you see, you're not dead. Not fully so you didn't go right to the pearly gates, you came here, a place where you go to make a choice, death or life. I chose death obviously because I knew that it was my time, but you my dear one, don't have to. You're young and strong." He says I scamper up and say,

"I want to choose it! Right now!" He laughs and says,

"All you have to do is close your eyes, picture your body and where it is and then slowly open your eyes." I run over to him and hug him,

"Thank you Daddy! I'll miss you." I say and he hugs me back and says,

"Lotte I'll always be with you and your little one." smiling knowingly which makes me confused,

"You mean Gustave? He's hardly little anymore." I say confused. Daddy just laughs and says,

"You'll see Lotte. Now go, your family needs you." I smile and then kiss him on the cheek before closing my eyes and slowly opening them.

When my eyes open I'm in a room, a hospital room. It worked! I'm not dead. I smile and then laugh before realizing I'm alone.

"Erik?! Gustave?!" I yell and the Doctor comes in,

"Well look who decided to wake up. How are you feeling?" He asks smiling. I smile and am about to say something when a wave of nausea comes over me and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I turn to the side and throw up all over the floor on the left side of my bed.

"Where's my family?" I ask my grip tightening on the bars.

"They went to a court case over where the boy's-" he starts but I cut him off,

"Well go get them!" I say tensing up. "Don't just stand there, I want to see them! I need to!" I yell and then turn and throw up again as another wave of nausea comes and goes. The Doctor calls in a younger man and then says,

"Go to the court house and tell Mr. Y that she's awake." The younger one leaves and I shout,

"And quickly." As a nurse comes in with a basin just as I throw up again. I hope he gets there in time, I don't want to loose Gustave, because I know that once that happens my life won't be able to go on. Raoul hit him and I know he did, that bruise on his shoulder, I saw what happened in the music room as I was coming inside the house. I didn't say anything though, because he was drunk as usual. But soon I would have both Gustave and Erik back by my side and I'd be able to relax.

* * *

**Expect some fluff and happy love stuff in the next chapter :D**


	7. Court's Drama

**Read/Review? I am open to any and all comments/suggestions for this story! :D**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

We enter the courtroom and stand as the judge comes in. Raoul gets right to the point, sending up his lawyer to ask us questions,

"My client would like to call Gustave de Changy to the stand." He says. Gustave's been jumpy all morning and hearing his name he grabs my arm and hides his face behind it. He's scared I can tell by how tightly he's gripping my arm and his slight shaking. They wait and then I clear my throat and ask,

"May I accompany the boy as seeing he isn't going to go on his own." The Judge nods and says,

"Yes." and we go to the stand.

The lawyer looks at Gustave, who's sitting on my lap trying to do what seamed like disappearing inside of me or out of the room.

"Now Gustave, of course before we ask any questions, if the court can not make a decision who would you like to stay with my client or Mr. Y ?" The lawyer asks. Gustave looks at him and then glances a look at Raoul before turning his head and planting his head right into the center of my chest his eyes closed softly saying,

"Mr. Y and my mother."

"Speak up?" The lawyer asks, but Gustave shakes his head and keeps against me. I lean down and then softly but firmly say,

"Gustave tell your answer to the lawyer please." and then he turns to the lawyer and says,

"Mr. Y and my mother." the lawyer turns to the judge and then asks,

"Your honor, I was just simply wondering, if Miss. Daae were to wake up at this moment, would the boy automatically be in her care?" The Judge nods and says,

"Yes, ultimately, the mother will be the one to care for the boy unless in the case of her death or not wanting the child." The lawyer smirks and then turns to me and asks,

"Mr. Y, back in Paris quite some years ago, you and Miss. Daae were long term lovers before she was reunited with my client. Did anything in those months happen that could have resulted in the boy?" I remember that we had only shared passionate kissing and voice lessons, but never that. I shake my head and say,

"No."

"Then how could the boy be biologically yours, if you and Miss. Daae never shared that experience while my client stated that they shared that experience multiple times over the length of their marriage." The lawyer says, Raoul now grinning knowing that he's got me, but he didn't.

"The night before Miss. Daae and the Vicomte were married, she sought me out and came to my home. She told me that he had hit her with a glass in a drunken rage and she just left and needed to be somewhere safe. And I will always keep her safe. But after a while, I had gotten her some tea to help her relax, she told me of her love for me. That she had never loved him, and loved me. Then she kissed me, one event led to another and something that night did happen. But the next morning, before she was awake, just at dawn, I got up kissed her goodbye and left. I thought that she didn't really love me and just needed comforting from a friend. I mean, what is there to love about me?" I say

"Do you have any proof that that night happened at all, as well as the fact that the boy is biologically yours?" The lawyer asks smirking once more.

"I have no proof that Mr. de Changy did hit Miss Daae but I do have proof that the boy is mine." I say pulling out a small piece of paper that Gustave had given me the day before and hand it to them. "On that sheet of paper you will see a medical record of the Vicomte's. It states that the test that he took the week before their wedding that he can not have children because he is not chemically and physically able to fertilize a female's egg to produce an offspring, while I on the other hand took a test just recently to make sure that I was indeed the father and the only father and on the one under that you will see that I am perfectly normal in that area. And because Mr. de Changy took that the week before the wedding, there is no way possible that he could have been the father of Gustave." I state handing him the three attached pieces of paper. The lawyer inspects them and Gustave smiles at me, he had no idea what any of my words meant but he knew that he head a good chance of being able to stay with us.

Raoul at this point is red and purple and stood up,

"You vile monster! Searching through my private records while I was unaware is breaking and entering and theft! Someone arrest that fool and throw him in jail!" He yells pointing at me. Gustave wraps his arms around me and then cries,

"No! I found it in my suitcase. Before we left mother got us all matching suitcases so we would know which one was our family's, the three identical ones in a bunch. And then Mr. de Changy accidentally put the record in mine, I found it folded up and in the pocket of my bag."

"Proof! You need proof stupid boy!" Raoul screams like a maniac causing Gustave to wince and try to move closer to me. I wrap one arm around him and then say,

"And I would also like to share a story that Gustave shared with me a couple of days ago regarding an injury on his left shoulder. Just before leaving for America, Gustave was playing piano and the Vicomte was drunk and came storming in, picked up, hit, threw and kicked the boy. Causing him to sprain his shoulder. Gustave said that it was an incident on the playground, but the kick mark is to precise. And because he was threatened to be beat worse and Raoul threatened to hurt Christine if Gustave told." And Gustave nods,

"Let us see this wound, and these records!" Raoul spits. I take Gustave's arms from around me and he takes his shirt off to reveal the largest purple brown and blue bruise on his shoulder. I hand them the records and the judge nods inspecting all of them.

"And where did you get these?" The lawyer asks.

"Miss. Daae left them in her bag, Gustave informed me of this and I had him go fetch them because I found that it would be inappropriate for me to be rummaging through a woman's bag who I have no relationship with or is not related to me." I say and Gustave nods as the doctor that is in the courtroom(don't ask me I don't even know why he's here) inspects the bruise.

"On the papers it says that the cause was a fall from the monkey bars and hitting a rock." The lawyer says and Raoul spits and says,

"Ha! See? No proof!"

"Oh this was no rock that did this injury, I've seen rock injuries and monkey bar injuries. This is a beating injury." The doctor says, "See how instead of being in one place, and even color, it's scattered all over this side of the shoulder and looks like several rocks hit him, and then if you look closely you can see this bruise here is in the shape of the heel of a boot and is also a bruise gotten from boots from my experience." Showing the open court. When they're done checking out Gustave he puts his shirt on and we're both allowed to return to our seat.

"Well I think I've seen enough, from both sides of the court." The Judge says and then begins to say, "By the power of the court of the United States of America, I grant-" but then he's interpreted by the door banging open.

There's a young-looking man at the door out of breath and obviously just from a long and quick run,

"Is there a- one second. Out. Of breath." he says panting and then stumbling into the court room. "Is there an Erik and a Gustave here?" He asks.

"Yes, I am Erik and this is Gustave. How may we be of assistance?" I ask him standing up. He looks at the Judge and then asks,

"Permission to speak your honor?"

"Go on." The Judge says waving his hand. The young man makes eye contact with me and then says,

"She's awake."

"Wa-?" I ask not exactly following him for a split second

"She's awake, Christine. And she's throwing a mini fit for you two." He says again. The Judge then says,

"I grant Erik Y and Christine Daae full custody of Gustave de Changy. Good day and have a nice life." And everyone exits calmly. But Gustave and I. I pick him up and we run towards where we can see her again.


	8. Reunited At Last

**Here's the fluff and romance I've been promising :P**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I just finish hurling over a basin and wiping my mouth in when I hear someone rush in. It's Erik, our eyes meet and he runs over to my side and I throw myself at him and he catches me holding me close in his arms kissing me. I let him kiss me he mutters my name. He starts kissing my lips, my cheeks, my forehead. He even moves hair out of the way and kisses my neck and the crook between my neck and my shoulder. I pull him close to me and kiss his lips again and he runs his hands through my hair. I've yearned to feel his skin against mine and to feel the touch of his lips on mine and now it's finally happening. I can be with him once again. Memories come flooding back my dressing room after the performance, how I had given it all to him, not letting him stop at a kiss. I can feel his heart beating against my chest and when we separate because we're both about to suffocate. I smile and then breathlessly start to sob and just hug him, burying my head into him as he starts to cry himself and bury his face in my hair comforting me and saying how much he loves me and how he's missed me. When I've camled down I look him in the eye and say,

"I love you so much." and then he smiles and say,

"Not more then I love you." and we kiss again, until I hear Gustave enter the room.

I open my eyes briefly and see him. I separate from Erik and then he moves out of the way as I start sobbing again and cry,

"Gustave! Gustave my baby come here!" I hold out my arms and Gustave runs over and jumps up onto my bed. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his face, his head, his hands, behind his neck, anywhere I can to make sure that my baby's alive and still here. I had thought that I would loose him, but I hadn't. I hold him close to me and I don't ever want to let him go again, I don't ever want to let go of my baby and see him almost leave me. Eventually I hear him softly say,

"Mother you're choking me." and I smile and let go of him and he laughs and hugs me and says, "I thought you wouldn't wake up and that I'd have to go back to France. Mother he hit me." I nod and say,

"I know my love, I saw him but I didn't want to cause you any more harm by making him thing that you told me, so I kept quiet. You have no idea how I've been worried." And hug him close to me, eventually Gustave has to leave because Dr. Gangle has to take him to school. Leaving just Erik and I.

Erik looks at me and I look at him, I move over and make room for him on the bed and say,

"Please sit next to me." And he does, wrapping his arms around me as he does. I then say,

"I saw Daddy, I saw him and I talked to him. I told him everything about you, and he loved you just as I do." looking at him. Erik is smiling teary eyed and then pecks my nose and say,

"My Christine, how I've missed you." And then kisses my neck, gently and softly dragging his teeth across my flesh, hard enough for me to feel but soft enough so they wouldn't leave marks. I feel myself shutter as he does so, giving me chills and goosebumps like he did when we made Gustave. When he looks up at me I just start to sob and pull his lips towards mine again, tears streaking down my cheeks, he holds me close and lightly kisses away each tear softly humming and muttering words from songss as he does so until I'm calmed down.

"Did you mean it, that you wanted me to marry you?" I ask him suddenly, "When I was with Daddy, he came with me to visit you and I heard you ask me to marry you. I wanted to say something but all I could do was hug you and kiss you, not knowing if you felt it or not." Erik looks at me and says,

"Christine in that moment, I felt your presence so strong I could almost see where you were in the room. And I meant every word, Christine Daae I am in love with you and I want to be with you. I want to wake up every morning and feel you in my arms, sleeping away and feel the warmth of your smile as it lights up the room. To feel the love that radiates off of you and right through me to my heart and my soul. When you're around all that matters is you, all that I see is you, you're the only thing that I need and the only one that I will ever need." and pulls out a ring case. He opens it and shows me a ring. It's a small golden band with a medium diamond surrounded by little colorful gems making it look like a flower almost. I'm speechless I look at him and see tears coming to my eyes, I smile and then stutter out one word,

"Yes." before I start sobbing again. Erik smiles and slips the small ring on my finger, it fits perfectly. I look at it and then just wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He wraps his arms around my torso and we just hug. Then I look at him and kiss his lips lightly.

"Excuse me." We hear someone say causing us to jump apart and we see a nurse in the door way.

"Yes?" I ask Erik climbing off the bed, and into the chair next to me.

"Um, we'd like to run a few tests Miss. Daae, just to see about your current condition." She says

"Conditi-" Erik starts confused but he's cut off by my sudden grab of the basin next to the bed as I feel it coming up again. I then hurl into the basin and Erik looks at me worried. The nurse takes the basin and turns to Erik.

"If you could please leave for a few moments, some of these tests are very personal and private." She says. Erik nods and starts to leave but before he does I take his hand and pull him into one last kiss before he leaves. When he's gone the nurse looks at me and then asks,

"Okay first question, are you currently sexually active?" I blush and then shake my head,

"No, not really. Once, before I was shot which was-" I then come up with a blank

"Almost a month ago. And have you eaten anything since then?" she asks again. I shake my head and say,

"Nothing, but the crackers they gave me just before Erik came." She looks at me and asks,

"And when was the last time you had your period."

"The day I left for here it started and the day before I preformed it ended." I say and then she nods and says,

"I'm going to have to check you for a physical." and she checks everything, my heartbeat, my injury, my hair, my feet. But when she checks my down there area she pauses and writes notes.


	9. Life Changing News

**This one has a bit of cheesy humour in this so, yeah enjoy XD And yes I know that this is supposed to be a Gustave POV chapter but trust me it'll be worth it in the end **

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I walk into the room and sit next to Christine taking her delicate hands in mine. I'm truly worried about her, she's barely eaten anything and she's still throwing up. She smiles at me and I kiss the top of her head and she lays her head on my chest and I run my hands through her hair rubbing her head as she snuggles into me. I smile and then ask,

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm just tired and they've been running tests and asking me weird questions. I'm really hungry too, but any food they give me is just horrible. It sounds horrible. I don't want crackers or water or pretzels or any of that crap." She says grumbling. I smile and then ask,

"What do you want?" She thinks for a bit and then says,

"Chocolate cake, not a slice the whole cake. I just want it right here in front of me and I want to eat it. I don't care if I gain 30 pounds or if I'll have to buy all new dresses I just want a chocolate cake." looking up at me, I smile and she smiles too. I laugh and then say,

"Then when I'm done here I'll go get you a chocolate cake. How does that sound?"

"Amazing." She says smiling and I peck her nose and she laughs. When I hear her laugh my heart flutters and jumps. It's such a beautiful and happy sound.

The doctor comes in and says,

"Hello Christine! How are we feeling?"

"Better." she says just turning her head and not lifting her head from my chest.

"That's good, now we got some test results back and I would just like to say congratulations to you both." He says smiling. Christine lifts her head and asks,

"What?" Confused looking at the doctor while he's smiling

"You are pregnant my dear! From what I can tell around a month along, it's a joy that it was able to develop with the bullet and everything, but it is indeed a baby and alive." He says and Christine all of a sudden puts a hand to her head and then her eyes start to move in random circles and she asks,

"Why is the room spinning around." and then her eyes roll back into her head and she goes limp. I catch her before her head can hit the wall and the headboard.

"We get that reaction allot with most women who don't know they're pregnant. Does she need to phone her husband?" He asks. I shake my head and say,

"No they're divorced, all that's left for her to do is sign her name and they're done. I'm her fiance."

"Well her ex-husband should know about his child-" The doctor starts,

"No sir, it's my child. It's complicated and I would prefer not to discuss it." I say firmly and he nods.

"Once the nurse comes in and changes her bandages she'll be free to go, but on bed rest for a few more weeks." I nod and then he leaves.

When Christine finally comes to she looks at me and says,

"Oh my god I'm pregnant." Her voice is shocked but she has the biggest grin on her face.

"I couldn't have anymore children. I was tested with Raoul after we decided that we wanted another baby when Gustave was a toddler, before the drinking and the gambling. But nothing worked, my doctor even said so. But now, oh my god!" She looks at me and she's smiling, part laughing with joy. I smile at her and then she excitedly throws her arms around me. I hug her back and then she starts to ramble on and on about how she's been dreaming about this and how we're going to be a family and that she can't wait. I listen but not all the way, I had just cursed a child's life possibly. There was a chance it could look like me, with my face and a my birth defect. I had just given a child a life of torture without knowing it. Christine stops talking and then asks,

"Erik my love is anything the matter?" She can obviously see the worry on my face. I look at her and then say,

"I'm so sorry Christine." She looks at me confused and then puts a hand on my cheek, rubbing it lovingly.

"Whatever for my angel? You've blessed me with another child!" She says smiling up at me,

"But I've cursed the child. With my face." I say and she looks at me and says,

"Erik you're face is so beautiful and perfect. Even if the baby does have your face I don't care, I'll always love it just as much as I did Gustave if not more. I think that it's beautiful so it hasn't been cursed with your face, it's been blessed with it." What she says makes me feel warm inside and for the first time in my life I feel loved, like someone cares about me. I smile at her and plant a soft kiss on her lips, stroking her hair.

I help her into the house, the one that I own having already moved all of her and Gustave's belongings from their hotel room. I help her into the bath (which she requested) and then I help her into one of my old shirts, because all of her nightgowns were lost while transporting her bags, and then I gently place the covers over her and tuck her in. She smiles at me and says,

"Thank you Erik, for everything. For letting me into your home, your life, and then taking care of Gustave for me. I love you so much." I smile back and then say,

"I love you too Christine." and she kisses me. I kiss her back and when we separate she removes my mask, and puts her hand against my deformed cheek and rubs it with her thumb gently and lovingly. I lean into her hand and smile at her and hug her until she's asleep. I then place her gently down on her pillow and make sure she's comfortable before leaving and heading downstairs.

I go downstairs and make up a pot of tea and then look through the phone book and find the number I want,

"Hello operator, I'd like to speak with the Coney Island downtown bakery. Erik Y. Thank you." I say and then wait for someone to pick up,

"Hello Coney Island downtown bakery how may I help you?" someone on the other line asks.

"Hello I'm Erik Y and I'd like to place an order for a large two layer chocolate cake." I say

"Okay, would you like chocolate icing as well?" They ask

"Yes that'll be amazing." I say nodding, smiling to myself, she thought I wasn't serious about this.

"Is that all?" They ask

"Yes, thank you. When should I send for someone to pick it up?" I ask them.

"Within the next hour or so would be good. Have a nice day." and then we hang up. I grin to myself and then leave a note for Christine saying that I've gone out for a few hours.

* * *

**Haha! So she is pregnant! bet you didn't see that coming, or maybe you did, I don't know. Stay tuned for more! :D And totally worth it right?**


	10. Johnny

**Here it is, as promised a Gustave chapter! yay! And thank you all for the feedback and views and reads I've gotten so far with this story. Please if you like the story Review it, if you don't like the story Review it. I am open to any and all suggestions! :D**

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

I'm sitting at school eating my lunch, with no one as usual me being the new kid and everything. When someone comes up to me and asks,

"So is your mum really Christine Daae?" I look up at him and nod,

"Yes." I smile thinking of Mother and how she's woken up.

"Is she really dead?" he asks again,

"No, she's not. She woke up this morning before I went to school. Father and I walked in and she was alive, she was very sad but very happy. Her and Father kissed for a billion hours and then she said my name and hugged me and kissed me and cried even more. She was worried and she was scared." I say smiling at the memory this morning. He smirks and says,

"Is it true that your mother had an affair and then her lover left her so she married someone else and it turned out that she met her lover recently and she left your father?"

"I don't know, that's mother's business. I don't care as long as I'm with her." I say

"Oh look, we've got a mummy's boy and the child of a love affair." Johnny says in a mocking tone.

"I am not!" I say

"Why didn't you go with your Father back to France? You can barely speak English so you would be better there mummies boy." Johnny says. I feel my eyes tear up,

"I can speak English!" I say. Johnny laughs and then says,

"Oh I'm sorry, I don't speak French." And I feel a tear slip down my cheek, "What are you gonna cry about it?" and laughs. He then takes my lunch away from me and picks out food. He takes the food that mother had made and stuffed in the fridge for if we were on the go. That included her homemade crepes, which she made special for me. Why were people so mean.

Dr. Gangle picks me up and says,

"Hello Gustave! Your mother can't wait to see you!" I smile weakly, still feeling hurt from this afternoon with Johnny. But I couldn't wait to see mother, to be hugged and kissed and told how much she loves me. When we get into the carriage Dr. Gangle looks at me and asks, "What's the matter Gustave, you look like you were crying." I shake my head and say,

"No, nothing happened. I just tripped and it hurt." He nods still looking skeptical and then we get to Mr. Y's house.

I run up to mother's room the second I take my shoes and coat off. She's sitting on the bed reading, when she sees me she smiles and holds out her arms. I run up to her and climb on the bed next to her and she hugs me and holds me close. She kisses my head and my forehead and then says,

"Oh how you're growing! My baby Gustave's all grown up and going to school every day!" Smiling and kissing my forehead again. I smile and hug her tightly and say,

"I'll always be your baby if you want me to be mother." She laughs and then kisses the top of my head and says,

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mother." I respond and then father walks in. He's grinning and says,

"So Christine, you remember how you were hungry earlier?" Mother smiles and says,

"Yes, and I still am. Why?" He grins and then walks over to us and helps mother up and I stand up and walk next to them.

When we get to the kitchen a beautifully decorated chocolate cake is sitting on the counter.

"Oh my god Erik!" Mother says looking at him in shock smiling. "I didn't think you were serious!"

"Well I was." Father says walking behind her and kissing her cheek from behind wrapping his arms around her. Mother laughed and they looked so happy, I didn't want to tell them about Johnny just to make them sad, they didn't deserve that sadness. "So what are you waiting for, here's your fork." Father says teasingly. Mother shoots him a glare while smiling and then gets out plates and a knife,

"You two are going to share it with me. My son and my fiance." She says.

"Fiance, you and father are getting married?" I ask looking at her,

"Yes, and Gustave we have more very exciting news." She says smiling.

"What?!" I ask practically bouncing in my seat out of excitement.

"You're going to be a bit brother!" She says. I stop and look at her, she had told me that she wasn't able to have any more kids and that I would most likely never get a little brother or sister. But now I am, I'm getting something that I thought I would never get, a younger sibling. I smile and then run over and hug her.

"I'm going to be an older brother! I thought that I would never have any brothers or sisters." I say. She laughs and then hugs me back.

"Neither did I, but apparently, you're going to have one." I've never seen Mother so happy in her life, being held by Mr. Y and hugged by me with a baby on the way seamed to make her so much happier then any of the expensive presents and gifts that Mr. de Changy had given her or any of the party's he took her to. And when Mr. Y kissed Mother, she kissed him back and would pull him closer to her, and she wouldn't push him away and cringe as her lips met his like she had done with Mr. de Changy. If they're so happy, then why aren't I?

* * *

**I know, not exactly happy, but trust me it leads up to later events in the plot :D**


	11. Suspicion

**Christine's POV**

Gustave's been acting funny lately. He hasn't been smiling as much and he's been more hesitant to speak English as well as always wanting another crepe when he gets home(which I can't deny him of, because I do make to many I must admit). It's been going on for at least a month now, and today it's the worst, he doesn't want to speak any English and when I go to hug him when he gets home, he doesn't hug me back like he normally does. It makes me worried, I know he's growing up and may not want to be treated like a little kid anymore, but it wouldn't be so sudden. I just wanted him to know that he had two parents and a mother that loved him. I didn't have two parents my whole life and Erik never had anyone that loved him, and I just wanted the best for him.

I watch Gustave as he does his homework in the living room. I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner, though I should let the staff cook I don't. I want to make sure that the food is cooked to my liking and that it's cooked personally by me and I know everything that's inside of it. Erik comes into the kitchen and wraps his arms around me from behind, his hands gently resting on my bump. I smile and he says,

"Hello my love." And kisses my ear gently from behind.

"How was work?" I ask smiling and putting down the knife and veggies and putting my hands on either side of his head holding his face near mine.

"Boring, stressful, had people trying to buy the park again. It was a quite large and tempting sum, but I told them firmly that it wasn't for sale. And then it got annoying when the press showed up and asked me about you and Gustave." He mutters into my ear, kissing my neck, my jaw, and what he could reach of my cheek. I smile and lean my head into his more as me pulls me closer to him causing me to get a fuzzy feeling. "What's troubling you darling?" He asks softly.

"What?" I ask

"You're tense and your eyes are tearing." He says kissing my ear again.

"Gustave's been acting strange. He wants a second crepe when he gets home, and he never wants a hug anymore. And he doesn't speak his English as often." I say.

"Do you want me to question him about it?" He asks. I sigh and say,

"I don't know, maybe he's just growing up. I mean it is sudden but maybe."

"Christine, yesterday he wanted nothing but a hug. Something's going on." Erik says. I nod and then say,

"I'll take him to school tomorrow and watch what happens. Dr. Gangle can work on his act." He smiles and then kisses me again,

"You're an amazing mother Christine." I smile and then say,

"And you're just as an amazing father." And then I turn around and kiss him full on the lips.

I exit the cart with Gustave and take his hand. He takes it happily and stands close to me as we enter his classroom. I walk over to the teacher, where Dr. Gangle said we were supposed to go and sign him in and out. Gustave is still holding my hand and at my side. The teacher looks up and then is slightly shocked and asks,

"Hello may I help you Miss Daae?" Obviously surprised to see me just parading around in public being as famous as I was.

"Yes, I'm here to sign in my son." I say and then rub Gustave's head smiling holding him near to my side.

"Name?" She asks taking out the list.

"Gustave de Changy." I say and then I sign the place by his name.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you send your helper again, if I am allowed to ask?" She asks

"Oh, Dr. Gangle has to work on his routine and I've been getting pretty bored with my fiance being at work. No one in the house but me and the little one it's gotten quite boring so I decided to take Gustave to school today." I say smiling and protectively wrapping my arm around my tiny bump. The teacher smiles and says,

"Well congratulations to both you and your fiance." And then I crouch down to Gustave's level and hug him again. He hugs me back and then I kiss his head and forehead and say,

"Your father or I will be picking you up this afternoon."

"I love you mother." he says hugging me tightly.

"I love you too baby." I say and then kiss him one last time before walking out and back to the carriage.


	12. Bullies be Gone

**Gustave's POV**

* * *

When mother is leaving Johnny comes up and sneers,

"Looks like the mummy's boy brought his mummy to school." He says

"Yes, because she was dropping me off, at least my mother cares enough about me to drop me off at school." I say getting a sudden boat of confidence. Johnny looks taken aback and then says,

"Well looks like little Gustave is being brave today. Maybe he's ready to stop holding mummy's hand." He's laughing his bottom off now, which makes me mad.

"Well at least my mother cares enough to make sure that I have a hand to hold and take me to school. She also cares enough to hug and kiss me to make sure that I feel loved every night and before I leave each morning. She makes me a homemade breakfast for me and makes sure that I like it and if I don't she makes me another one. She makes sure that I know that I have someone to talk to and to hug when I'm sad! She's raised me so that I'm a loving and happy little boy, she was telling my father last night. Obviously your mother didn't because if she did you wouldn't be so mean and you'd treat others nicely. Just because my mother loves me and that I'm happy that she's even alive, doesn't make me a mummy's boy. It makes me me!" I say, and by the end I'm yelling and standing up. Everyone in the room is staring at me in awe. Miss. Carter comes up to us and asks,

"Is there something going on here?"

"Noth-" Johnny starts but I cut him off.

"Johnny's been stealing my lunch and calling me names for a month!" I say to Miss. Carter

"Johnny?" Miss. Carter asks. Johnny's face is red, and mother has re-appeared at the door.

"Gustave?" She asks coming back into the room, and walking to me. I blush slightly and then mother hugs me, "A month? Why didn't you tell your me? Or your father?" She asks.

"You and father seamed so happy, I didn't want to make you sad by telling you about it." I say softly

"It wouldn't have made me sad if you told me, what makes me sad is that you didn't tell me and you had to suffer through that on your own. Why must you be so much like your father." She says hugging my head close to her chest.

"Johnny you have some explaining to do. I had this talk with you last year and the year before! Making fun of people hurts people. And stealing is against the law. This time I will be talking to your mother, and father." Miss. Carter says

"No please, not my father, anyone but my father." Johnny begs her. Mother looks around and then stands up,

"I'm sorry, but Gustave will no longer be attending this school." She says to Miss. Carter, "If this child has been told twice to not say mean things and still hasn't listened to you I don't think I can trust my child in this environment." She takes my hand and then says, "Come on Gustave, we're going home."And then I wave and we leave swiftly after I collect my stuff.


	13. It was all an empty lie

**Wow, 13 Chapters and 500 views thank you all for people who are taking the time out of their lives to read this! I never thought that this story would be that popular. Thank you again. Like the story please review, don't like the story please review I am open to any and all comments on this story :D**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I'm reading the paper with my cup of coffee early in the morning as Gustave plays piano and and Christine hops around in the kitchen when I stumble across an interesting article, about Christine.

_New York Celebrity Times_

_By: Ronald Carter_

_This week's topic: Christine Daae_

_Christine Daae is a French opera star, and quite a young on too, sources say that she's just barely 26 years old. Yesterday she was seen on the streets with her young son Gustave de Changy having what obviously was a mother and son day out. But, a critical piece of wardrobe was missing, her seventeen carrot gold wedding band. Until recently it has been rumoured that Christine has divorced the Vicomte of France Raoul de Changy, and I think that this just confirmed those rumors. But I noticed that her wedding band was replaced by a glamours looking ring, with a medium sized diamond and then surrounding it was small colored jewels. Could this be an engagement ring I think it was, because earlier this month the young diva was shopping at a store that specifically specializes in wedding and bridesmaid dresses. But who is this mystery lover? Could it be Mr. Erik Y of Coney Island's own Phantasma who was seen with Gustave in a courtroom a few weeks ago fighting for custody of the boy against Raoul himself? Now it was rumoured and has been confirmed by sources inside of the courtroom that way that Mr. Y is Gustave's biological father after having shared a brief affair with Miss. Daae back in France before she was married. And he was also seen by none other then myself leading her into his home, and not having my camera I wasn't able to take any pictures of this cute couple. And am I the only one noticing anything else that was added to Christine's new wardrobe? Now I know I could be dreaming, but is that a baby bump on the diva? Throughout the day I saw the diva rubbing her stomach in such a way that anyone would think that her no longer flat stomach would be the bump of a small baby instead of just weight gain._

_Stay Tuned Next Week for More Celebrity Gossip_

_;D_

I nearly choked on my coffee. Christine looks at me and then asks,

"Erik angel are you alright?" and walks over and reads the paper. "Oh my god! Why do they have to follow me everywhere!" taking it from my hands, "A baby bump instead of weight gain? Are they calling me fat, and just because I decided that Raoul and I weren't working out doesn't mean that I left him, and mystery lover? What type of crap are they pulling?" She tears it and throws it away. Obviously she is not in a good mood, apparently according to Madame Giry when a woman is pregnant they have extreme mood swings very often. This must be one of them. I stand up and then wrap my arms around her torso and she wraps her arms around my neck and I hold her close.

"Christine, it'll be fine. They're trying to get to you and once they do then they'll just bug more information out of you until you reach your breaking point. Just ignore them and they'll go away." She lays her head across my chest and curls her arms down by her sides and I hold her close to me and rest my head on hers. I feel her breathing slowly and relaxed and I run my hands through her hair and down to her hips and she puts her on either side of my face and pulls off my mask and wig and puts them on the side table and then she pulls my face towards hers and our lips meet.

As the minuets pass our kissing gets quicker and more passionate. She grabs the flaps to my jacket and uses those to pull me closer. I then remember Gustave in the room over and the say,

"Not now."

"But I can't wait, I need you." She mutters pulling my face back towards hers. I then take her wrists on my face and separate and say,

"Christine not now." in a serious tone. But she groans and then says,

"Erik." slightly whiny.

"Look maybe later, but not now, it's broad daylight and Gustave's just in the other room." I say and then she groans and says,

"But I love you, I need you. Right now." Kissing me again.

"Look Christine I love you and if Gustave weren't home, then I would love to. If we didn't have a small child in the other room and if it weren't in the middle of the day where people could come and walk in then I would. Trust me Christine I want to as much as you do." I say separating from her. She sighs and says,

"Okay." And then she blushes. I smile and kiss her nose.

"You know how cute you look when you're embarrassed?" I ask and she laughs and then I place a hand on her swelled stomach. I then feel a small flick like feeling on the palm of my hand. I quickly remove my hand and look at Christine.

She looks at me, both of us in an equal amount of shock.

"Did you feel that?" She asks, starting to smile.

"Yes." I say, "Has that happened before?" I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Erik the baby kicked!" She says smiling. I smile back and then she places both of my hands on her stomach and I feel more flicking. I smile even more and then she squeaks and laughs with joy. Then she takes my hands in hers and says,

"Lets go for a walk."

"I'd like that yeah." I say and then we go get our shoes and coats and start off to the park.

We walk around the city a few times, stopping at a few times to look in shops. When we pass a flower shop and then Christine stops and asks,

"Erik when are we going to get married? I went and looked at dresses and I found a really pretty one that I love." I smile and then say,

"Whenever you would like my love." Wrapping my arms around her and pecking her cheek and gently nibbling on her ear

"I know this sounds stupid, but I want to wait." She says. Now that was a surprise, she had just said that she had wanted me right at that moment, and now she was saying she wanted to wait? Why were women so confusing. She sighs at my hesitation and then says, "I just don't want you to leave, again. And the longer we wait the more I feel comfortable that you're not going to leave me again." And her words are like a slap in the face and a punch in the gut. After all of this, the baby and me purposing to her, proclaiming my love for her, she still didn't trust me?

"You still don't trust me?" I ask her, trying not to let the anger boiling inside my chest let into my voice,

"No, it's just-" She starts and then she puts her head in her hands and says, "I'm just scared."

"Scared of what Christine? Of me?" I ask her, letting her go.

"No Erik I-" she starts but I cut her off.

"I knew it. I knew that it was to good to be true. I knew that this wasn't going to work. I'm a monster, I'm meant to burn in hell. I'm meant to be alone and on my own. You don't love me, you pity me. You pity my face and my ugliness. You never have loved me, you've done this all out of pity. The one time I think that we're going to be happy. The one time in my life that I feel loved and wanted. And that I think that someone actually loves me and that I actually am going to have a future with a family. It's all a lie! An empty lie! Look at me damn it! I am a monster and that's all I'll ever me." I say and then turn around and start up the street.

"Erik? Erik please! Erik stop I didn't mean-!" She starts calling and I can tell that she's starting to cry, but I don't dare look back, because I know that I'm hurting her. I know that her heart is breaking, but so is mine. But this time, I don't care. "Erik no! Please I love you. ERIK!" She screams and I turn the corner and keep my head ahead and drown out her wails and screams of my name.

* * *

**Please don't hate me...  
**


	14. Sheding Tears

**Now I know you hate me right now, but please bust bear with me. Like the story? Please review. Don't like the story? Please review. I am open to any and all comments on this story :D**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

He left me, he walked away and left me. He didn't even look back once. He doesn't love me, but I love him. I don't pity him, I've never pitied him. I love him, I love him so so much. I love him more then I don't even know how I can put it into words how much that I love him. But he's gone and I don't think he's coming back this time. I don't know how, but I'm home and curled up on the couch. All I can see is the dark leather of the chair through my tears which I can feel pouring down my cheek hot and never stopping. Gustave walks up to me and asks,

"Mother, are you alright?" He pauses and then asks, "Where's father." and I just burst out sobbing again. And then I sit up and face him,

"He's gone." I say sobbing and Gustave looks at me confused,

"What? No he's not, he can't be." He says.

"Gustave! He's gone and he's not coming back! Get used to it! He never stays, he always leaves. And you may think that he's coming back. But he's not! He's never coming back! And it's all my stupid fault!" I say and then I just break down even more, putting my head in my hands. I feel the baby kick but this time it doesn't make me happy, it just makes me cry even harder. I hear Gustave leave and then I know I'm alone. So I curl back up and cry some more, feeling guilty about yelling at Gustave. Where was my life going?

I must have somehow gotten up to my bed because I'm in my night dress and the sun is rising. I open my eyes and I sit up groggily. I put a hand in my head, which hurts from how much I've been crying. It's Gustave's first day at another school, and I have to take him. I don't want him to be alone on his first day at school. And I don't want to be alone on my first day without Erik. I look at my ring finger and see the beautiful ring, I should take it off, I need to take it off. But I can't. I can't bring myself to. I feel the baby kick and I place a hand on it, this baby would never know it's father, it wouldn't even have someone to call Daddy while growing up even if it wasn't their real father, like Gustave did. I get up slowly and then go to the bath, letting the bubbles and boiling hot water take my troubles and fears away. I hold my breath and put my head fully under water and I let the hot water wrap around my full body and I stay under the water until the very last second, then I come up and take deep breathes, moving my wet hair back and out of my face. I close my eyes and a tear falls down my cheek, I don't want to be alone. Because I've never been alone, when Erik left me last time, Raoul was there, a simple rebound to make me feel like someone was there. But this time, I was truly alone. No one could understand what I was going through, and no one ever would.

It seams like a dream when I take Gustave's hand and we walk into his new school building, it was a little closer to the house and more of a school for kids that struggled with being social, Erik and I had read about it and Erik choose it. I start to tear up and Gustave can sense that I'm going to cry so he squeezes my hand and we walk inside.

When we get into his classroom I walk up to the teacher and say,

"Hi, I'm here to sign my son in. Gustave de Changy." My voice wobbling and threatening to betray me and let my sobs come out and the tears I'm holding back fall.

"Oh yes Christine, we met when you first asked me about the school. Where's your fiance?" She asks and then I just loose it. I start sobbing and I put my head in my hands and I try to answer but I don't think she can understand me. She just stands there awkwardly, and Gustave wraps his arms around me, I crouch down to his level and wrap my arms around him and he lets me cry into him. I hold him close and near, for now he was the only piece of Erik that I had, other then the baby. But why was I so sad when the baby kicked, yet so happy when Gustave was around? Shouldn't I be excited that the baby is healthy and kicking? But it's because that I shared that first moment with Erik, the first time the baby kicked, it kicked when Erik was touching me. When his hand was lingering lightly on my stomach, and when he removed it at the shock of the sudden movement of the baby, his touch still stayed with me. I have no idea how long I'm crying but when I finally pull myself together I kiss Gustave's head and stand back up.

"I'm sorry, I just would prefer not to talk about Mr. Y." I say to the teacher getting out my hankie and wiping my eyes lightly. She smiles and then says,

"Well if you need anything please come to me." And we shake hands and I hug Gustave one last time before leaving and heading back home.

I don't know how I get home, but I find myself in bed, hugging a large stuffed bear that had been mine when I was little. There's an empty plate where the chocolate cake had been moments before, I had eaten the whole thing, Erik and Gustave hadn't taken a slice when we got it, and I just ate the whole thing. I feel sick, but my pain is numbed for the most part. I hear a knock on the door and then someone opens it. They make their way up to the bedroom and when I look up I don't believe who it is,

"Madame Giry?" I ask and then she smiles,

"Hello Christine." She says and then she rushes to my side and holds out her arms and gives me a big hug. I cry and sob into her and then after a while look at her and ask,

"How did you know?" She hands me the newspaper.

_New York Celebrity Times_

_By: Ronald Carter_

_This week's topic: Christine Daae and Erik Y _

_Christine Daae and her fiance who is none other then Coney Island's Mr. Erik Y yesterday went out for a lovely stroll through town. And they seamed happy as ever, until Christine stopped suddenly looking at flowers. I couldn't understand their exact words but I recall Christine asking when they were officially going to get married. Erik being the gentleman he is said any time that she felt right. And he proceeded to kiss her gently on the cheek and start lightly nibbling her ear as a romantic gesture saying that he loves her deeply. Imagine my surprise when Christine said that she wanted to wait because she didn't want Erik to leave her again. Giving she must have been referencing to the brief affair the two shared in the past. Erik is confused and questions her trust and she says that she trusts him but is scared. At at this note Erik gets mad and asks what she's scared of and asks if it's him. She tries to explain herself but Erik cuts her off and proceeds to make a speech, saying that he is a monster meant to burn in hell and that she never loved him and only pitied him. And then after telling her to look at him and cursing loudly says that he's a monster once more before turning and not looking back. Not even when Christine started screaming and crying his name, even saying "I love you" for the whole world to hear. But he just turned and left his crumpled pregnant fiance crying on the street. After this whole incident, Miss. Daae was helped back to her house by local townspeople._

_Stay tuned next week for more celebrity gossip_

_;D_

I rip the paper into shreds and then say,

"They follow me everywhere! I can't go anywhere private. It's like the control my life and when something happens they announce it for everyone to know. Hey everybody, Christine Daae is a love sick freak that broke down unable to do anything when her fiance left her because she was stupid and didn't explain her self right!" or more scream and I start shaking from both my anger at myself, and my crying so hard that I feel light headed. Madame Giry hugs me and then says,

"There, there child. You're fine, you're perfectly fine. Everything's going to be alright. I came bearing good news. Meg is fully recovered, engaged and as well, expecting a child." I stop crying and then smile,

"Meg, she must be so happy. Having someone to love and hold and share her excitement, fear and nerves over her child with them. While I'm sitting here like a butt and doing nothing." I say and then throw my water glass at the wall, "Damn it!" I scream for no good reason and then I break down again. I feel Madame Giry holding and hugging me, it felt good to know that someone was there, but at the same time, no one was.


	15. As It Should Be

**Okay so I know you hate me right now and are like, 'Come on what are you doing?' but hate me no longer!**

**sorry I had to go back and edit some stuff, now you can read :D**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

It's been two weeks after I've left Christine and I miss her so much. I miss her loving touch, I miss how she would kiss me at the most random of moments. I miss how she would take off my mask and lovingly stroke and then kiss my ugly face. I miss the feeling of her safely in my arms and away from any harm. According to the newspaper's, she still hasn't taken off her engagement ring, and broke down again yesterday in the middle of the supermarket. It was all my fault, I was a monster, a beast, I was meant to burn in hell for all of eternity. But until that eternity, I wanted to have that small piece of heaven. I wanted Christine Daae and all of her beauty, grace, elegance, and perfection. I saw her briefly in the park the other day, sitting on a bench crying. I just wanted to run up to her and hold her, kissing all of her precious tears away and comforting her. But I couldn't, because I was the cause of the tears. I was the cause of her heart being broken. I had left the love of my life, the child she carried within her, and Gustave. I had promised him I would never leave, and I had promised her that I would always stay. I am so in love with Christine Daae, that I don't know how I'm living, or how I'm going to live anymore.

I sit on a bench in an abandoned part of the park, put my head in my hands and let the tears fall. The tears I've wanted to shed for two weeks, finally coming out. I have no idea how long I've been crying when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Gustave.

"Gustave?" I ask, or more state in mild surprise. He looks at me and says,

"Hello Father."

"What are you doing here? Where's your mother shouldn't you be with her?" I ask him sharply, my voice cracking when I mentioned Christine. He sighs and says,

"She's on the other side of the park with Miss. Giry. She told me to go play and I saw you crying just like her so I came to comfort you like Miss. Giry is comforting her." And smiles. I get up and say,

"No, you have to leave. I can't, I just can't-" But my voice cracks and the tears return.

"Father, why did you leave mother?" He asks and my stomach lurches, I turn to him and then say,

"Go! Just go! Forget me, Forget all of this. Leave me alone, Forget all you've seen! GO!" By the last note I'm shouting. Gustave tears up and then runs back in the direction he came. I truly am a monster, and now that no one loves me, no one would care if the beast were to be killed and gone.

I stare at Christine as she hugs Gustave, Gustave is crying and he's telling her about how I was crying and how I got all mad and just broke down when he asked why I left. Christine holds him and then looks around, I don't think she saw me. I remember the words she last said before wailing my name, "I'm scared" she had started. What type of coward left a woman when she said that she was scared? She then takes Gustave and they go back to the house. Meg on the other hand makes eyecontact with me and shoots me a glare. She as well is pregnant, a bit farther then Christine by the looks of it. Then she turns and swiftly has to be the day, I'm going home and I'm going to return to my love. I just pray that she will forgive me, and that I will be able to forgive myself.

Gustave is at school and Christine is alone in the house, I walk up to the front steps and unlock the door with the key that I have. I hear her sobbing from outside,

"Oh Erik what have I done, what have I done?" She chokes out from her sobs, "I love you!" She chokes and then sobs again. I slowly open the door and step inside, I walk into the living room and I see her on the couch, curled up in a ball, with her hands covering her eyes. I clear my throat and she looks up. For a while we're silent and then she whispers, "You came back." almost so I can't hear her.

"Christine I would always have come back. I should never have left! I love you so much and I couldn't be away from you, trust me the second that I left I wanted to come back! I regret it all, I regret yelling at you when you told me you were scared, I regret leaving you and Gustave and the baby. I regret yelling at Gustave when he asked my reasoning. I'm a coward and a monster and I don't diserve your love. But I can to say how sorry I am, that I made you suffer for two weeks. And I can only beg your forgiveness." I say rushing to the couch's side and getting on my knees in front of her, making myself look into her big teary brown eyes. She stands up and looks down at me,

"Why would I forgive you?" She asks her eyes starting to fill up with even more tears.

"Christine I am so so so so sorry. I left you when you said you were scared to get hurt again, and then I just hurt you. You have every reason to kick me out and shun me from our home. But I miss you and Gustave. And I know that you miss me as much as I miss you. But you have every reason to shun me, and forget me and kick me out onto the streets again." I say and then she just breaks down and I stand up and wrap my arms around her. She sobs into my chest and wraps her arms around my middle and buries her head in my chest.

"I've missed you so much! I didn't mean to word it like that. I love you so much and I just didn't want you to leave me again, and I want to be with you forever, but then you got all angry and I wanted to explain but I just let you leave and I should have tried to stop you." She sobs. I then pull her face towards mine and kiss her. She puts her hands on either side of my face, takes off my mask and wig and rubs my deformed cheek while we're kissing. I let out a small moan of pleasure and she smiles and separates our lips so she can kiss my deformed cheek and rests her cheek against it. I kiss her neck and what I can see of her shoulder. She strokes my head and holds it close to her and then our lips somehow meet again.

"Now?" I mutter kissing her earlobe and gently nibbling on her ear. She nods and says,

"Yes." softly. I scoop her into my arms and then carry her up to our bedroom.

I gently lay her down on the bed and she takes off my jacked and starts to unbutton my shirt, but she eventually gets stuck on one tiny button halfway down the shirt. I can fell her get frustrated and then I hear a loud ripping noise, and she tares my shirt the rest of the way. I chuckle and she throws it aside. I start to unlace her dress, kissing her lovingly, letting her know that I'm never going to leave again. When her dress is unlaced she's standing before me in her underwear and corset. I undo her corset and run my hand over her swelled stomach. She smiles and then undoes my belt buckle. I kiss her shoulder, and then kiss her neck. She pulls me closer and then I roll over and throw the covers and blankets over us as the rest of our clothing is kicked away.

I hold her close and she smiles and cuddles up into me.

"Erik?" She asks.

"Yes my love?" I ask her

"If you don't want to wait to get married we don't have to." She says looking up to look into my eyes. I smile at her and stroke her cheek and say,

"No, Christine we can wait as long as you need to. I'm not going anywhere." And I gently peck her nose. She smiles and then says,

"So you don't mind waiting?"

"No my love, I'm ready when you're ready." I say and then she smiles and hugs me, burying her head in my chest. I smile and then bury my face in her hair, everything was back just as it should be.


	16. American Food

**Yay everything's back to normal! for now...**

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

I get home from school and I hear Mother upstairs. She's not crying which was odd because normally she'd be crying on the couch. I quietly walk up to the bedroom and her and father are sitting on the bed, father with mother in his arms and saying things into her ear and gently kissing her cheeks, her ears, her lips and sometimes even biting gently on her ear. I smile and then say,

"Father!" and run in. Father looks at me and I jump on the bed and wrap my arms around him. He hugs me back and then says,

"Hello Gustave. How's that new school going?" I smile and say,

"It's going amazing, Mother and Miss. Abbey are very good friends. I have so many friends and everyone is so nice." Father smiles and so does mother. She didn't smile while father was gone. But now she's beaming and smiling. I like seeing Mother happy, she looks beautiful when she's happy. Mother then hugs me and father and says,

"So what do you two want for dinner?"

"Nothing that you're making, because you're resting." Father says

"But who's going to make dinner?" Mother asks

"I will!" I say smiling causing them both to laugh.

"Gustave you can help me make dinner." Father says.

"Oh Erik thank you." Mother says and then her and father kiss. Normally when I saw two adults kiss I would turn away because it was gross. But with Mother and Father it wasn't gross. You could see how much they loved each other when they kissed.

I'm helping Father cook dinner, he's letting me stir the salad while he cooks something, not telling me what it is. Apparently it's an American food made of beef into little flat circles on bred with all sorts of things. I believe it's called a hamburger. Father said that he had one once and Mother would enjoy it. But he's already burnt three, he's on his fourth.

"Damn it!" He says as more smoke emerges from the stove. He then throws out the fourth patty.

"Father why are we making these again?" I ask

"Because I thought that I could make these, we could make another American dish though." He says I sigh and he puts the beef back in the fridge and instead gets out the things you would normally get out to make pasta noodles, but slightly different.

"Father what are you making."

"Pizza," He says

"Isn't that Italian though?" I ask confused

"Yes but it is made and eaten here just as much as it is in Italy. Not go and get me your mother's tomato sauce recipe." He says and I scamper to the cabinet and get out the recipe.

It took a while, but the pizza is successfully out and cooling. It has cheese, and vegetables. It smells very good, but we have to wait for Mother in order to eat it. Father comes back downstairs with Mother and he helps her into a chair. Then he serves her the pizza. She looks at it and then says,

"Oh my god Erik that looks so unhealthy." She then looks at Father and grins, "Thank you for making it! I'm tired of just salad, salad and more salad." and then after saying our prayer she takes a large bite and so do I. Father takes an average sized bite. She smiles and then says, "Oh my god Erik this is delicious."

"Gustave put the toppings on and helped make the sauce" Father says, winking at me. I smile feeling accomplished, the pizza was very good.

"Well I'm so glad I share my home with two of the worlds best cooks." She says and then looks at the time. "Shoot! The midwife's going to be here any minuet!" Mother's midwife came once a month to check up on things, but had missed last month. Apparently Mother's midwife is the person that's going to help with the baby's birth. Mother finishes her slice and goes to put her dish away but father takes it and pecks her lips while doing so and she smiles and heads upstairs to go get ready, I don't see what the big deal is, it's just a baby it's not like it's the end of the world. Speaking of which that reminds me of something I need to ask father,

"Where do babies come from?" I ask him.


	17. The Talk

**So yeah I was going to make it that Erik starts but Christine says, "Erik don't you dare" and then Erik just says, "Magic" to Gustave, but apparently you guys can't wait to see how Erik will react to having to have "The talk" with Gustave, so yeah, here's the chapter.**

**Warning: Small children go home and don't read this, I don't want to get in trouble with your parents for you reading this and suddenly knowing about the birds and the bees**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I choke on my pizza and start coughing. This was one of the reasons that I never wanted to be a father, this stage in life where they start to grow up and start to wonder things. Christine's only halfway out the door and she turns around and we make eye contact. She sighs and says,

"It's up to you, because I'm not explaining a thing." Putting her arms up and starting out again. Gustave looks at me curiously and I sigh. This was going to be in one word, interesting. I finish choking on my food and take a sip of water,

"Well Gustave, um you might want to first finish eating and second sit down." I say knowing that this may not be the best experience for the boy. Then again, it's got to be better then figuring it out on your own, like I had when I walked in on two of the hands when I was seven. I can never un-see that. Gustave wolfs down his food and then puts his plate in the sink. I finish my food chewing slowly, I knew that I would one day have to explain, or well I thought Christine would because she knew the boy better then I did. But obviously not.

**Warning: **

**If you do not already know about the birds and the bees, please ask your parents before reading the next section of the chapter, I don't explain it quite as in-depth as health class(I had to watch the Miracle of Life last year. Spoiler Alert- NOT FUN) **

**but enough so that it's realistic**

I sit down on the couch with Gustave and then put my hands together and bring them in front of my mouth. He looks up at me, both confused and intrigued.

"Well Gustave, first we have to talk about other things before we get into that subject matter-" I begin and then Gustave asks,

"What type of other things?" I sigh and then say,

"Gustave as you grow older, your body changes. You'll start getting bigger and stronger, you're voice will change and you will grow hair in places you did not know possible." Gustave then looks at me and asks,

"What places?"

"Don't change the subject." I say and he nods looking up at me. I then explain puberty and the effects it'll have on him and his body. At first he seams causal but I can tell that he's starting to get a bit freaked out.

"Now that gets us to the topic of the birds and the bees. You see a female every month will produce an egg, which is 50% of the unborn baby that comes from the mother"._ ((OC: see that part's not awkward to explain, because I'm a girl))_ I say and then he looks at me,

"What about the part that comes from the father?" He asks.

"Gustave are you sure you really want to know about this?" I ask him,

"Yes!" He says. I sigh and then say,

"Well the 50% of the baby that comes from the father _((OC: sorry about that, mixed up brain, thank you to Catherine guest Lauros for bringing that to my attention, I'm just tired today :P))_ is held in a thing called sperm."

"Where does that come from?" He asks

"Our private parts will naturally produce a bunch of them." I say simply _((OC: See I don't know how far I can go without having to rate this M, which I don't want to do just because of "the talk" so I will be using what most people use while trying to explain it without it being awkward, especially for the fact that I am a girl. -_-))_

"How does it get into the baby?" He asks

"Well you see, this can only really happen when the mother and the father are in love. Like your mother and myself were. The woman's private parts are called a [insert word here] and a man will have to place his private parts inside of the female's private parts. And then the sperm are released and most of the time there will be 1 sperm that finds the egg and does what we call fertilize it. This is what we call having sex." I say. Gustave nods and then I say, "But in order for this to be possible, the man must be in some way, excited."_ ((OC: that's how my health teacher explained it, please do not ask))_

"How?" Gustave asks.

"When a man wants to have sex with a woman his private parts will stick up and become hard. Then and only then is it possible for it to happen, but not alot of women will want to have sex just because they're man does. Now that is how babies are made any questions?" I ask him

"Yes. So you and mother did that, to make me?" He asks.

"Yes, your mother and I were in love and we weren't thinking-" I start

"So you and mother had sex?" He asks

"Yes technically, but if you love someone and you do it, you will most of the time say that you made love to whoever you did it with." I say. He then says,

"I'm going to go play piano now." and walks out of the room. I hope Christine has a girl because two words.

**NEVER AGAIN**


	18. Twice The Fun(the real one this time)

**Sorry this has taken longer then it normally does, I was kind of at a writers block moment and then I suddenly got an inspiration so yeah, enjoy :D R&R? please  
**

And i am so sorry about the whole mix up i clicked on the wrong document and i forgot to check that I put the right one the one time i don't check. Im so sorry about that please dont be mad at me :)

* * *

**Christine's POV**

A few minuets later after I'm comfortably lying down Erik comes in with the midwife. We do the usual hello, how are you, any unusual behavior from the baby. Then she goes and listens for a heart beat with her listeney thingy, I know what it's called but honestly I can not remember at all, along with half of the things I know these days. She then lifts her head up in surprise and then asks me,

"Christine, are there any twins in your family?"

"Not that I know of why?" I ask.

"Because from what I can tell, you aren't expecting one baby, you're expecting two." She says. I then start to feel dizzy,

"Twins?" I gasp out as the room starts to spin slightly. Erik's jaw is almost at the floor and he's looking at the midwife in shock. He looks how I feel. He then looks at me and concern fills his eyes.

"Christine-?" he starts but that's all I hear before I faint.

I wake up and the midwife's gone and Erik has a cold compress against my head. I sit up slowly and then remember why I fainted.

"Oh my god we're having twins." I say and then after locking eye contact with Erik for a few seconds I feel myself smile and I throw my arms around him, "Oh my god Erik we're having twins!" I say laughing. He chuckles himself and then says,

"Yes I know."

"We have to go and get two cribs, and more food, and-" I start, my excitement starting to rise when he plants a kiss on my lips and says,

"Christine calm down, don't let your excitement get the best of you." I smile and then bury my head into his shoulder and then I remember something,

"So what did you tell Gustave?" I ask. He then flushes and says,

"Well I answered honestly." I groan and say,

"Erik he's only 10 and a half."

"Exactly! I was seven when I found out." He says

"Wait how did you find out?" I ask. He sighs and says,

"I was let out of my cage to get food, and I caught the manager and his wife in the bathroom. And then the books took over from there."

"Oh, well then." I say smiling and we start laughing.

I'm running, I don't know where I'm just running. I can hear footsteps behind me,

"Christine! Get back here!" He yells, how did he get here I thought he left when Erik and I got Gustave. How did he find me? I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks and the babies kicking in protest. I turn the corner and then my ankle gets caught in something and I start to fall, I just fall down somewhere.

I then jolt awake and scream,

"Erik!" I sit up and then try to get my breathing under control. I feel Erik sit up next to me and his comforting hands on my shoulders and arms around me.

"What's the matter my love?" He asks, gently massaging my shoulders and back, causing me to relax and lean into his touch.

"He found us and the babies were-and I fell- and it was just-" I say out of breath and I start to cry.

"Christine you're safe. He's in France. I can promise you you're completely safe, I'm right here and no one is going to hurt you ever. And if they even try then it will be the last thing they ever do." He says and I feel him wipe away a tear from my cheek. Before going back and massaging my shoulders again. I lean into him again and keep leaning until my head met his muscular touch.

"I love you." I say and he then says,

"I love you too, my Christine." and I feel his lips lightly kiss the top of my head and he helps me lay down, but keeps massaging me until I'm nearly asleep then he wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I truly did feel safe, here with Erik in his arms and Gustave just down the hall where I could easily reach him. I was going to be married to the most amazing man, I had the most amazing little boy, and I was expecting two more little ones. But why was I so scared?

* * *

**Just a little bit of fluff and a big surprise :D hope you liked it! **


	19. A Fun Filled Day

**Okay, so I went and I fixed Chapter 18, and I'm sorry for how long it took to figure out. I didn't get to read your reviews until almost a week after I posted the chapter because I was so busy with camps and things like that. But thank you for baring with me! :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please review if you like the story, or don't like the story. I do read all of my reviews as I get them(If I'm not to busy) and if you have any questions just shoot me a Private Message.**

**Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

I awake when I hear Mother scream Father's name. I hear him mutter things to her and then they go back to sleep. Why was Mother always so scared at night? Since we've came to America she's had trouble sleeping, I always notice and hear her tossing and turning and saying things in her sleep, but this is the first time that she's screamed and woken up. I guess that she was just under so much stress lately that she wakes up? I don't know but she always seams happy in the morning, but I can tell how tired she is. I wish that Mother weren't so worried and that she didn't get stressed as easily as she does. In France she was relaxed and never turned to Mr. de Changy when she was scared. She would always just go take a walk, or sing until he woke up and yelled at her. She would always yell at him back and then once I remember I heard her scream and start to cry.

I walk into their room and then I ask,

"Mother?" And she sits up and asks,

"Yes Gustave?" I walk to her and I say,

"I heard you scream and I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." I feel her hand touch my cheek,

"I'm fine darling. I just had a bad dream." She says and I smile I then ask,

"May I sleep with you and Father tonight Mother."

"Of course Gustave." She says and she moves over so I can slip next to her on the bed. She wraps her arm around me and then I ask,

"Mother, did you really cheat on Mr. de Changy with Father?" She sighs and says,

"Yes, but if I hadn't. Then God wouldn't have blessed me with you." and then she kisses my forehead, "Now try to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning Father can take you to Phantasma and show you around the park." And I feel my eyelids get heavy and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I'm back in my bed and I can hear Mother and Father in the kitchen.

"Erik stop! No don't touc- Erik!" Mother says laughing. I hear Father laugh and Mother screams and then they stop and I conclude that they must be kissing. I get out of bed and then walk downstairs. Father has flour poured onto his head and Mother is casually making pancakes humming, trying not to smile. Father sighs and then says,

"Good Morning Gustave."

"Good Morning Father. Can we go see the park again today? Please?" I beg sliding into my seat at the counter as Mother puts pancakes on my plate.

"As long as it's okay with your Mother I have no objection." He says smiling.

"I have no problem but you sir have to go get changed. I will not be seen in public with my flour covered fiance." She says playfully poking Father in the chest. Father grins and then claps his hand, sending flour into Mother's face. Before grinning like a little kid at Christmas and running up the stairs.

"ERIK!" Mother yells laughing. I smile, Mother was never this happy back in France. I loved my family.

When we arrive at the park Father and I ride all of the rides and Mother eats her first funnel cake. After we were done the marry go round Mother smiles and says,

"I think that it's time to tell him Erik." Looking at Father. Father nods and then says,

"I do think it's time."

"Time to tell me what?" I ask

"Gustave I'm having twins!" Mother says smiling. I look at her. Yes Mother was strong, but she was so thin and according to Father so fragile, could she carry around two babies without dying? I go up and I hug her, trying to not let her see the confused look on my face. Father laughs and then says,

"Come on, lets go to the tower now!" and I follow closely behind him.

At the tower I race to the top to call down at Father. But then my wrist is grabbed and lurched. I start to cry out when I hear a horase and husky voice in my ear,

"Scream and it'll be the last thing you do." It says. It can't be! I thought that he had left after Mother and Father had been allowed to keep me. He covers his hand with my mouth and we start towards the exit to the entrance of the park.

* * *

**Hopefully the new action and Drama will repay for my mistake :3 **


	20. Tower Trouble

**Continuing the Drama :D**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I walk up to Erik and ask,

"So where's our little boy?" smiling

"He wanted to go up the tower and slide down by himself. Trying to beat his personal best." He says taking my hands in his and pulling my face close to his so our noses and foreheads are touching.

"What's his personal best?" I ask raising my eyebrows smiling.

"30 seconds." He says twirling me into his arms.

"How long has it been now?" I ask. Erik looks at his pocket watch and says,

"Three minuets."

"Where is he?" I ask my heart starting to pound harder. Erik then walks over to the tower and calls up it,

"Gustave! Gustave!" My heart by now is pounding in my ears and everything just drowns out. Oh my god where was Gustave.

"Gustave!" I cry out looking around and then I hear a faint.

"Mother!" and I take off towards the voice.

"Christine!" Erik calls. But I don't care, my son was in trouble and all I could think about was making sure he was safe in my arms.

I spin around looking frantically. And then I see him, my little boy being shoved into a carriage.

"Mother!" He's screaming.

"Gustave!" I yell and I start to run after the carriage. But it's too fast, once he's in and the cloaked man is in. They take off at full speed. "Gustave!" I sob still running. And then eventually it's gone and out of sight. I feel my knees give way and I just loose it. I cover my face with my hands and just sob. I feel Erik put his arms around me and gently help me up. I can't see a thing. "He's gone! How can he gone?" I sob and I turn into Erik and just sob into his chest. He rubs my back and then rests his face in my hair,

"Christine it'll be fine, we'll find him I promise." He murmurers into my hair and then I hear him say,

"Dr. Gangle! Take Christine back to the house and let her rest. I'm going to the police station to file a report."

"No Erik please let me come! He was all that I had for 10 years! Raoul was always gone and he cheated and he hit me. Gustave was the only person that loved me as much as I loved him. And I don't want to loose him, not now, not now. With the babies and the wedding. Please let me come!" I yell, by now a crowd had started to form. Erik gently takes my shoulders and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Christine it's not safe. You're already under too much stress and it's not good. Christine I'm thinking about your health and the health of the babies. I hate the fact that you can't go and I hate that I'm keeping you at him. But it's for your safety trust me." He says

"I do." I say.

"Christine I love you and I'll see you soon" He says

"I love you too." I say and then I kiss him again before he runs off. The crowd is humming and whispering and I hear camera's flash, but I don't care. All that matters is getting my baby home safely and in my arms.

* * *

**Mwuahahahahaha :3**


	21. Desk Flipping Police Visit

**So yeah, Police Station here we come :3**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I walk into the police station.

"Mr. Y-?!" The person at the front desk asks. "What brings you here sir?" Sounding slightly alarmed.

"I need to talk to Officer Barnes. It's an urgent matter and it can't wait." I say banging my hands down on the desk.

"What is this matte-?" He starts to ask.

"My son was kidnapped!" I roar and then he swallows,

"First door to the left. Down that hall." He says nervously. I then stride to his office and open the door.

He stands up when I enter,

"Mr. Y, pleasure to meet you in person." He says.

"Stop with the crap." I say

"How can I be of service?" He asks

"My son was kidnapped, my fiance is breaking down and I want the bastard that decided to take our son and rip her heart out of her chest and crush everything she loved!" I say and then the officer says,

"Now, Mr. Y you need to 1) calm down and 2) start from the beginning." He says and gestures to a chair in front of his desk. I sit down and then tell him the story from the beginning.

When I'm finished he nods and says,

"Is there a way that we can get Miss. Daae in to tell what she saw?" I then shake my head and say,

"Absolutely not. No way. She's under enough stress already with the twins, and then seeing our son be shoved in a carriage. She does not need this stress. She needs to be at home, safe and resting. Not at a police station crying her eyes out trying to say what she saw while her son was being kidnap[ed and she couldn't do anything to stop them!" He nods and says,

"Okay, well is there anybody that you know that doesn't like your family or has there been anybody that's gotten close to Gustave over the year that he's been here." Then it hits me like a brick.

"That drunken bastard!" I yell slamming my fist down on the desk, causing there to be a cracking noise. I then stand and say, "The Victome Raoul de Changy of France. He and Christine were married for 10 years and he raised the boy thinking Gustave was his."

"But Mr. Y, you are a wanted man in France. Isn't that the issue that you sorted out and sought out the Coney Island Police Department for protection as long as you are living in the state of New York. If you go anywhere else then we can not control whether you are arrested and killed for your actions back in France. Unless the promise you a fair trial, we could help you plead guilty under the case of madness which then would sentence you to a mental hospital for a few weeks, but again back here in the states, and we know that you are in perfect mental health judging by your files." He says looking at me in the eye. I then grumble and say,

"But there is no doubt that Gustave and that fop are on a ship to Paris as we speak in this office. We're wasting precious time. Time that Christine and I could be looking for him on our own. But no, I trusted you because you helped me get out of a heap of trouble when I first arrived. And I trust that you will help me find my son and bring him home safely. I have no problem making people move out of my way if I need to." gesturing with my hands to prove a point.

"Now Mr. Y, we can send police force over with you and see if the president can sign a form with the ruler of France saying that as long as you are investigating the kidnapping of your son then you can not be arrested." He says,

"Then do that damn it! And now! The sooner that I can find my son the sooner that Christine can stop suffering. You should have seen her when I left her, she was shaking, and sobbing. Her life had just ended in her mind. And she didn't want to leave me, because right now, other then the babies, she has nobody here. Or anywhere. Her close friends and adopted mother haven't been in touch for ages and she hardly knows anybody because she's barely left our house due to her pregnancy and injury and the press." I say slamming both hands down on the desk, and I feel the anger just about explode in me and the second that the officer is up and out of the way I flip it over and then punch the wall, creating a hole. The officer sighs and then says,

"Mr. Y I can understand your fustration, but instead of destroying my office I suggest that you put your energy to good use and instead of taking a carriage back across town to your home, take a brisk jog. When I am mad I myself find that when I exercise like running for instance that I can calm down." He places a hand on my shoulder and then escorts me out. And that's just what I do, I run back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so yeah, I may not be updating for a while, I am doing a writing spree and then I'm going to spread out all of my chapters so from now on I will most likely be updating this story every Saturday and/or Wednesday :3 just so I can organize myself because I am trying to write my Doctor Who fanfiction and I will soon be posting an X-men Evolution fanfiction soon. If you have any questions please feel free to message me. I will also have my updating schedules on my profile if you want to look at my finished schedule when it is finalized. **

**And also, please in your reviews(just in parentheses, this is optional but I need help deciding) for the twins do you want**

**- 1 boy and 1 girl**

**- 2 boys**

**- 2 girls**

**This would help alot because I honestly do not know, I would put up a poll but I already have one running.**

**Merci beaucoup! Mes amies (I hope I did that right, I haven't spoken french since school let out and I'm not taking it anymore anyway. And it means thanks alot my friends, or it should)**

**:3**


	22. The Ship to Hell

**Happy Saturday friends! I may not get more then this chapter up today because my friend slept over yesterday so I only had time to write a short chapter yesterday before having to clean my room and bathroom and vacuming and showering and the works.**

**If you like the story please Review. If you don't like the story please Review. I am open to any and all comments and suggestions in this story and if you have an opinion on what gender(s) you want the twins to be please speak up and write it at the bottom of your review(maybe just like this in parenthesies)**

**Thank youxx :3**

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

I see Mr. de Changy pacing. He sat me on the couch and told me not to move. He's staying in a musty inn just outside of town, near Mother and Father's home.

"Mr. de Changy I want to go home." I say sniffling.

"Gustave what have I told you! You will call me Father." He snaps

"But you're not my Father. Mr. Y is my Father. Him and mother had an affair, and now that I know what that means I know that you had many while you were married to Mother. That's why you brought all of those women that smelt like wine home with you wasn't it?" I say feeling uncommonly brave. I the feel a stinging in my cheek as I'm slapped again.

"Damn it boy! I am your Father and that beast as brainwashed you and your Mother into thinking that you should love him. He's a creature from hell, a monster! He doesn't deserve love at all! And yet alone from my son and my wife." He says

"But you divorced Mother, I saw her submit the papers. And she's going to get married to Father sometime after the twins are born." I say

"So it is true, that devil's spawn infected your mother with his children. When I get my hands on him he will pay for laying his hands on my Christine." He says. I then get mad, Father wasn't a devil's spawn, and Mother wasn't infected. She was overjoyed at the thought of having another baby, or well two babies, especially with Father.

"No you won't because Mother's happy with Father. She laughs and smiles when he's around! She talks about the babies like they're the most precious things in the world. And Father is not a devil's spawn or a monster! He's a man and he's loving and I love him! I don't love you! You hit Mother when she didn't listen to you, or when she was singing to comfort me. And you hit me too! You are the monster! A true Father would hug and kiss the Mother, and say nice kind words to her, and make sure she's safe. Not you! The only time you would hug and kiss Mother was when you were drunk and you always called her horrible names, a whore, slut, and that b-word that I am not comfortable saying_ ((OC: or in reality I don't want to have to change the rating for the language in this)) _You are the monster!" I say my anger taking control of me. I stand up and go for the door and then open it and start down the hallway, and then I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head before darkness takes over.

When I wake up I can smell salt water. I jolt up and look around. I'm in a small cabin room under the deck of what is obviously a ship headed to France. Mr. de Changy is passed out in the corner, so I take this as my chance. I sneak out and run up to the deck. I then head over to a man in a uniform.

"Excuse me officer, I've been kidnapped!" I say. He looks at me and says,

"What's your name little boy?" crouching down to my level taking out a pad of paper.

"Gustavae de Changy. My mother's name is Christine Daae and my Father's name is Erik Y. I was kidnapped by my Mother's ex-husband and he's drunk and I want to go home." I say and I tear up thinking of Mother. He nods and says,

"Take me to where your mother's ex-husband is." and I take him to the cabin.

When we get there the officer then yells,

"Hey Raoul, the brat got out!" and then Mr. de Changy wakes up and runs over and says,

"Thank you Regenald. Gustave do not go running off like that." and then Regenald nods and leaves. Okay so Regenald wasn't a real officer. Then Mr. de Changy ties my one wrist to the bedpost and says,

"That'll make sure you don't leave again. Now get comfy, because four weeks on this boat and they we'll finally be home." I then start to sob. I missed Mother and how she would hug me to comfort me and I missed how Father would always help me calm down when I was scared. I just wanted to go home. More then anything I wanted to be back in my bed all warm, and not in this bed cold and trying to ignore the muttered curses and the smashing of bottles on the table.

* * *

**Ooo now things are getting heated up**


	23. Vist From an Old Friend

**Okay here's the next chapter! I know most of you probably hate me right now, but it was the only thing that was very dramatic and tramatising that would bring the family closer and allow me to write some romantic lovey stuff between Erik and Christine 3**

**R&R? :3**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Erik holds me close and I just sob,

"Why? Why does he want to hurt me even more then he already has?" Erik holds me close and says,

"Christine. Christine look at me." and I look up at him through my teary eyes. He holds my chin up and says, "It'll be alright. Once we get the forms signed then we'll be able to go get him without me being arrested and killed or anything like that. Now please, you have to eat." I shake my head. Gustave was probably being starved, and while he was being starved and abused by that horrible man why should I be eating until I'm full? Erik sighs and then places his hand on my bump and starts to gently rub it. "Christine, please you have to eat. For your health and the babies." He mutters into my ear gently. I sigh and then take the piece of toast from my bed stand and take a bite, setting it down.

"There." I say.

"Christine." He says and then I sigh and finish the whole thing. "Thank you my love." He says and then he gently starts to kiss under my ear. I smile and there's a knock on the door. "You stay here and rest." and then gets up. I smile and watch him leave out of the door. He had changed completely. 10 years ago he would have charged to France and killed Raoul instantly. But now he was waiting to make sure that neither of us would be hurt and we would be safe on our journey to get Gustave. He's been gone for three days, and it's like the world is slowly crashing down and ending.

I get up and walk downstairs and Erik's at the door, I can hear voices asking questions.

"Erik, I heard about Gustave and I came right away!" It's Meg. I run down past Erik and I see Meg. We then hug and she says, "Oh Christine! I'm so sorry! I made Richard come as soon as I heard it on the radio!" I then say,

"Thank you Meg. Please come in." and then her and a very tall muscular man who must be Richard come in. He takes my hand and pecks my knuckles politely and says,

"Miss. Daae it is a pleasure to meet you. Meg's spoken so highly of you. And you as well Mr. Y." and then shakes Erik's hand.

"Please call me Christine." I say smiling. He nods and then I lead them into the sitting room.

I notice Erik's many brilliant papers still scattered across the floor.

"Please excuse the mess, Erik's had some inspiration lately and he's had to get it out. It's genius from what I can hear of it over him making a mess of the place." I say lightheartedly. Erik smiles and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him and pecks my cheek. I smile and then lean my head on his shoulder and he sits me down.

"I'll go get the tea." He says and then walks out. Once he's gone Meg smiles and says,

"Oh my god Christine congratulations! Is it true what they said in the papers, that you two really are going to wait until you get married?" I nod and then say,

"Yes, I want to make sure that I'm situated and that we're comfortable and the twins are in the routine before we make the decision to dedicate our lives to each other. Though in a way we already have, he took me into his home and the obvious." and then place a hand on my stomach. Meg smiles and says,

"Did Mother tell you, we're expecting as well!" I smile and say,

"That's amazing Meg! I wish you good luck. The first is always the hardest I hear, but I don't know with the twins." Then it clicks in her.

"Oh my god Christine you're having twins?" She asks. I smile, she always took a while to get things through her mind. I smile and say.

"Yes, we're having twins. You should have seen Gustave's face, he looked so confused but so happy." and then I start to cry again thinking of Gustave.

"Oh Christine." Meg says and then comes over and hugs me again.

Erik comes in with the tea and Meg goes back to her seat and he hands Meg and Richard their tea. He sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders and holds me close to his side. He gently rests his chin near my hair and then mutters,

"They just sent the paper off to France this morning, so it should get to the desk of the ruler by the beginning of next month." and then I just sob even harder.

"A whole month?" I ask. A whole month without seeing the little boy who had become my life next to singing over the last 10 years. A whole month before I could even get permission to go look for my little boy with Erik. And then the month to get it back and the month to get over to France if we do get permission. "Three months without seeing Gustave." I say looking at him and then I just break down and sob even more.

"Christine, you'll be fine."

"No I won't in three months for all we know I could have the twins! We've only guess how far along I am and that's what, three or four months if I'm correct. We don't really know! So what if I do have the baby, my mother had me early by almost a month meaning that I could have the twins early too! And I don't want to be in France when I'm in labor and I don't want Gustave in the clutches of that horrible man!"

"Um if it helps, my brother is the police chief in Paris I could tell him about the actions of the Victome and tell him to investigate for you and that way you can be under his protection?" Richard says. I smile and then look at Erik. That wasn't a bad idea, we were only going to be in Paris for maybe a few days to a week, I knew every single entrance to the de Changy estate by heart so I could get us in and out quickly. Erik nods and says,

"If you could do that that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"I could do it now, do you have a telephone?" He asks

"In the front hall." I say and then he leaves.

Meg smiles and says,

"You'll have him back soon. Richard's brother is the best police officer in the whole of France, he used to work for the ruler and then decided to retire and become a city police officer in Paris. Nothing goes on without him knowing." And then Richard comes in,

"He says that he's going to keep his men on a stealthy look out on the Victome, and that he's going to take a freighter over here, the express one that will be here in a little over two weeks and meet you two at the docks. He's already purchased you tickets for the ride back."

"Wow so quickly?" Erik asks.

"Yes, he says that he never despised the "Phantom of the Opera" but was fascinated by his actions. He did everything out of love, and nothing out of hate. And after almost 11 years, I mean France has forgotten that you exist, you're just a legend. All the murders were proclaimed either suicides or natural causes of death. And it's just a horror story, people dress up like you for Halloween." Richard says. I look at Erik and smile burring my head in his chest. He then says,

"Well four weeks is better then three months" I look at him and say,

"We're going to get Gustave back!" and then he hugs me tightly. Soon Gustave would be safely back in my arms and I would be able to truly relax.

* * *

**Oh this is too good to be true! The Phantom being accepted in socieity as a horror story! But is it true? We'll just have to see :3 Remember in your reviews please tell what gender's you want the twins to be.**

**-1boy 1girl**

**-2girls**

**-2boys**

**It is greatly appreciated and will make it alot easier on me because honestly I can't decide on my own :3**

**EDIT: I have had serious writers block lately and not to menchione that I hurt my wrist while playing violin(I did a shift from first on G to third/fourth on E too quickly and it started hurting so I'm typically wearing a brace that I was able to find from when I fractured my wrist while doing cartwheels and walkovers with my friends in 5th grade)**


	24. Back to France

**Hello guys it is time for your weekly Saturday update. Sorry about it being so late today my sister had her friend sleep over last night and they were out in the "play room" right outside my room playing wii until one in the morning and then I couldn't get to sleep until 2 or 3 so I ended waking up an hour before I had to goto yoga and then I had to go be bored for 2 hours at the library helping small children and all of that crazy stuff that Saturdays are for me XD**

**Enjoy this and please don't bite my head off**

**:3**

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I help Christine onto the boat, she is heavily pregnant, but refuses to stay behind, and I don't blame her. Richard's brother shakes my hand firmly and says,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Y. You're a legend in France, like literally just a legend. No one believes that you were a real person anymore. Except for la Carlotta prior to her death." I nod keeping one arm around Christine, who was still shaking and crying. She hasn't exactly stopped crying unless she was sleeping.

When we get to our room I gently help Christine sit on the bed. I sit next to her and hug her close to me. She's not crying as hard as she normally is, it had taken us some time to get down to our room then I had expected, but I didn't want Christine to rush. She's due anytime within the next two months. She looks at me and asks,

"Erik what if we never get him back?" Tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall. I place my hands gently on either side of her face and then lean my forehead gently on hers and looking her in the eye gently say,

"Christine don't you talk like that ever. We will get him back, I promise you. We will get Gustave back even if it's the last thing that I do." She smiles and wraps her arms around my middle hugging me her head berried into my chest. I rub her back gently and then bring her face up to mine and kiss her.

_(Two weeks later)_

I help Christine off the boat and into the carriage. The press is trying to get pictures of her but I wrap my arms around her, shielding her from the camera's.

"Mr. Y is it true that you are the legendary Phantom of the Opera?"

"Miss. Daae, why is it that you visit Paris when your son is kidnapped back in America?" They shout and things similar. When we're finally into the carriage Christine takes out her handkerchief and says,

"Oh my god they bug me so much. Why can't I just get away from them for a few days!" I take her hands in mine and say,

"Christine it'll be fine, when we get to Paris Richard's brother is going to tell the force of Gustave and go check out his house for any traces of him." She smile and says,

"Erik stop pretending that the second we're in Paris that you're not going to go stomping up to Raoul's door and demand that he come out with Gustave unless he wanted his mansion burnt down." I smile slightly and say,

"You know me so well Lotte." and then kiss her gently she kisses me back and then we separate and just talk about small things, ultimately avoiding talk about why we're here, because I hated seeing Christine crying, it made me want to cry because she looked so sad and unhappy.

Eventually we get to the small motel we're going to be staying at while in Paris and I take Christine's hand and intertwine our fingers and lead her into the motel, of course we both ignore the reporters yelling at us, bell boys from the motel keeping them back so we could get through and into the motel safely. We then pick up our keys and walk to our room. Christine and I get changed for bed, tomorrow we were going to the police to get permission to go to the house of that fop and get our son back.

The second we get there Christine goes to take a bath and I walk over to the piano that was there, I press a few keys, it's horribly out of tune, but it'll have to do. I take a seat and then just let everything that I'm feeling, all of the sadness, and all of the rage just come through my fingers onto the keys. I hear someone enter the room, but I'm too busy to stop to see who. I then feel loving arms placed around my shoulders as I stop and I turn to see Christine smiling at me.

"That was wonderful my love." She says. She was wearing an old nightgown that she had worn one of the first nights that she had taken singing lessons from me. It was old and tattered and the white was more of a gray. Her wild dark brown curls were flowing all down her back, gently stopping at her hips. I smile,

"Sing for me Christine?" I ask her. She nods and then I start to play the introduction, of the piece that she had sung on the night that everything in our lives had changed.

"Who knows when love begins? Who knows what makes it start? One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart." She begins to sing.

And I have no idea how long we're just there, her singing and me playing song after song. But when we stop Christine is almost asleep, I take her gently and help her climb into bed, climbing into bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her. She curls up and snuggles against my chest as I gently rest my chin on the top of her head and say,

"Goodnight Christine." And I feel her fall asleep.

* * *

**I love writing the fluffy stuff 3**


	25. To the Home of the Devil

**Important A/N (Please read): **

**Hello my lovlies,**

**I'm sorry if these chapters seam to be getting more boring, I've been having like ****_major_**** writers block lately and until I can get my Phantom Swing back, this story has been on the back burner. (and in case you're wondering, for my other Phantom one that was the first one that I had written and it's finished, I just posted that so that you guys could have something to read while I tried to get inspiration for this one.) And with me starting High School, ****_very very_**** soon it's going to be a long trip to the end of this story. But I will continue writing it because I know that I can't stand when other authors just stop writing their stories completely and I'm not gonna make you suffer through that. So what I'm saying is that it will most likely end up being either in the middle of the week when I get a random inspiration or ****_every other_**** Saturday from this point forward.**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

Erik and I walk up into the police station, when Erik walks in everyone stares at us, or well more Erik. Pointing and whispering until Meg and Richard enter shortly after us, then they shrug and continue with their work. Erik seams surprised, I mean it's bright daylight and no one is trying to arrest him and hang him on the spot for what he did here almost 11 years ago.

Erik and I walk into the office of Richard's brother and then I ask,

"When can we go get our son back?"

"Soon Miss. Daae, we just have to see if the Victome is at his estate first." Richard's brother says.

"Well damn that! Lets just go now, I want my son back safely in his mother's arms!" Erik says pounding his fist on the desk. Richard's brother jumps and says,

"Now Mr. Y, we are trying everything within our power-" But Erik cuts him off,

"No you are not! If you were Gustave would be back here by now!" He yells, causing me to jump as well. It reminded me of back at the Opera House before I married Raoul when he would go into rages and kill people over his love for me. I didn't want that to happen again, because it scares me that the man that's changed so much and that's become so gentle and kind, could ever go back to being cruel. I place a hand on his arm gently and then whisper,

"Erik, my angel please don't yell."

"I'm sorry my love. I didn't mean to frighten you." He whispers back, slipping his arm around my back comfortingly pulling me closer to him and then lightly kisses the top of my head. I smile and then he turns back to him,arm still around my waist. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I just want my family safe, together and back in America where we belong." He says.

"I understand that sir but we have to be patient to ensure that the Victome does not hurt the boy out of what you explain as hate for you." Richard's brother says,

"May I ask your name?" I ask him and he says,

"Ronald, Miss Daae."

"Thank you Ronald and please call me Christine." I say smiling a bit. I just wanted to have Gustave back in my arms.

A few hours we're on our way to Raoul's estate. I can't sit still either, and neither can the babies. Erik, sensing my restlessness, puts his hands over mine and says,

"Christine we're going to be okay. I promise you."

"But Erik he's just going to come back to haunt us. Who knows next he might take me or you or Gustave again and for all we know Gustave could be dead and-" I say starting to cry again but Erik gently places his lips over mine. I bring my hand up and lightly touch his mask, and this time, he doesn't flinch when I go to take it off, and then remove it. Stroking his deformed skin lovingly, allowing myself to calm down. When we separate he puts his mask back on and gently kisses the top of my head as I rest my head on his shoulder. And a few minuets later I hear the carriage driver call.

"Miss. Daae, Mr. Y, we've arrived."

* * *

**Just some fluffy stuff at the end to make you guys feel better. Oh I love writing the warm fluffy stuff, but I don't know what's gonna happen next. See you next time I get random inspiration :D Have a lovely day/week/month/life :3  
**


	26. Found

**OMG guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I would have updated yesterday, but you just gotta love Algebra2, homework over the weekend. -_- and I've just had major writers block. I'm watching Love Never Dies(the DVD, thank goodness for amazon :) ) or Phantom of the Opera(at the Royal Albert Hall with Sierra and Ramin, thank you Netflix :3) this afternoon, or this evening in hope of getting my inspiration back, and maybe spark an idea for a new fanfiction.**

**But first I want to say thank you so much for hanging in there with me and not giving up hope on this story. And I just looked on the stats of the story and holy moly! 13 favorites, 22 followers, 3,774 views, and 74 reviews. Thank you so much you guys! Now I know that people actually enjoy what I write :3**

**Enjoy this chapter(for it may be the last one for a while XP)**

* * *

**Gustave's POV**

I'm up in my room, locked in of course, I've been here forever it seams. Why haven't mother and father found me yet? I feel tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of them. Mother may be having her babies soon, maybe that was why. Maybe they are looking for me, but mother can't come because of the babies.

My thoughts are interrupted by pounding on the front door.

"This is the police, open up!" Someone yells. Then I hear more pounding. I then hear Mr de Changy walking to open the door. I go to peek out of the lock hole in my door.

I see father open the door and then I see a man in a police uniform.

"We have a warrant. Let us in," The man says.

"Why on earth do you need to search my house?" Mr de Changy says.

"Because you kidnapped Gustave!" I hear a booming voice say, father.

"What proof do you have?" He asks.

"MOTHER FATHER!" I yell and bang on the door.

"Gustave!" Mother cries and then she runs quickly into the house up the stairs.

"Christine!" Father cries.

"Not so fast devil!" Mr de Changy says and then boxes him right in the jaw. Father lunges at Mr de Changy and then I see mother emerge right in front of my door.

"Mummy!" I yell and bang on the door.

"Gustave, baby one second." She says and then I hear the door unlock. When I see her I run to her and throw my arms around her, burying my head into her middle.

"Gustave." She says and starts to cry, crouching down so she can kiss my head and hold me tight.

I feel myself start to cry as she holds me close, kissing my cheeks forehead, nose and the top of my head. She's sobbing.

"Gustave, thank God. Oh my god you're hurt!" She says and then we hear a large crash downstairs and Mr de Changy lets out a laugh. Mother retracts her arms from around me but takes my hand. I hide behind her and then Mr de Changy appears. "Raoul! How dare you abuse Gustave! Why would you do such a thing." I peek out from behind her.

"Christine darling, how nice to see you." He says and goes in to hug her. Mother dodges it and says,

"Don't you dare touch me." Mr de Changy frowns and then grabs her wrist and says,

"You will not cower from me you dirty slut." And then Mother looks at him and says,

"I've only ever slept with the man that I loved. Nobody else, why do you think I refused to come to bed? Because I didn't want to feel like a slut, and I'm not one. Go to hell Raoul." And knees him in the groin, causing him to let go of her and double over she looks at me and then says,

"Run!"

We run to the room that father was laying on the floor, groaning in.

"Erik!" She gasps and we run over to his side. HE gets up and then says,

"The damn-" But then sees me. I run over to him and hug him.

"Daddy." I say as he wraps his arms around me and embraces me.

"GET BACK HEAR YOU FILTHY LITTLE [insert word of choice]" I hear Mr de Changy cry.

"Erik, take Gustave back to the carriage, I can get him, get the police and send them in, I'm going to take him to where he won't be able to get out." Mother says.

"But Christine, the-" Father says.

"Erik please. I know this house like the back of my hand. I'll be alright." She says and then father and her kiss for a few seconds before he takes me out the the carriage and I hear Mother start to run.

* * *

**Enjoy your day :3**


	27. The living Nightmare

**HA two chapters in one day :D This one is going to be short because well, I have an idea on what I'm going to do next, but I'm not sure if it's going to work, so I'm just posting what I have done that I am going to keep. **

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Christine's POV**

I run down the hall, I was taking him to his study. I can hear him calling behind me.

"Christine! Christine get back here!" He's yelling, I'm running far to fast, the babies are kicking and moving in protest. I was almost there, almost to his office. I then hear the police say,

"Victome de Changy you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Gustave de Changy, please get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head. We will not hesitate using force against you." But Raoul ignores them, I can hear him just behind me. I turn the corner and my ankle gets caught on my dress, and I fall. The only thing I feel is the painful impact with the floor, before it all goes black.

* * *

**A cliff hanger, oh no (:o**


	28. News

**OMG! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, but seriously High School sucks, espically when you're in all honors classes and part of an extra Orchestra. Life's just so busy, but I have a new chapter for you, and maybe two if I have the time after updating my other stories :D**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

I sit next to Christine, clutching her hand. She was still out, Gustave was being treated and Meg was with him. She was breathing steadily, but every now and then she would let out a small whimper and stir before settling down and relaxing again. Tears are steadily falling down her face in perfect lines, I wipe them away and stroke her hair. The pretty boy Victome was in jail under a life sentence now.

I hear Gustave enter and he climbs on my lap and wraps his arms around me,

"Daddy will my name ever change from de Changy?" He asks. I wrap my arm around him and say,

"Gustave, we can discuss this when we get back to Coney Island."

"When will that be?" He asks.

"Tomorrow we leave on the boat." I say, if Christine wasn't awake by tomorrow she would be staying in the hospital ward of the boat.

"Will Mommy be up by then?" He asks.

"I hope so." I say.

We sit there for a few more minuets before the nurse comes in.

"Mr. Y, I need to ask you a few questions about the condition of your fiance." She says. I place Gustave on the bed next to Christine and then walk into the hallway with the nurse.

"Yes?" I ask adjusting my mask.

"Okay good news first, your wife is okay and no damage was done to her." She says.

"And the babies?" I ask. She sighs and says,

"That's the bad news, when we checked we only got a definite heartbeat of one, not two." I feel a pang in my chest and my stomach wobbles.

"What?" I ask.

"We could only hear one baby's heart beating, I'm terribly sorry-" She begins but I then turn around and pound my fist on the desk.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have let her lead him to the police." I say.

"Mr. Y if you'll let me finish-" She begins.

"I knew this would happen!" I say rage building up in my chest at myself. "I'm a monste-" I begin.

"MR. Y!" She yells with such power that I stop and look at her, "Thank you, we only got one definite heartbeat, but we thought we heard other movement we're not sure. In the rare case that we see like this it is possible that your second child has survived, but a slim possibility." She says calmly. I nod and then compose myself and say,

"Thank you." before walking back in the room.

* * *

**...**

**Don't shoot me .**

**...**


End file.
